


The Family Bond

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Breeding, Depression, Discrimination, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Ghost Mary, Hurt, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mated Bobby Ellen, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, OMG Poor Sammy!, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top John Winchester, Twisted Society, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam presents as omega when he goes into his first heat. He runs away for the first time but before he can get far John and Dean are onto him and bring him back. John decides that for Sams own safety he should be claimed by Dean and himself until he was old enough to find another alpha to mate with. Sam is not so agreeable, he doesn't like the changes to his life style but he has a large family there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claim

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do this by a friend, she asked for detailed and lo.....I give you really twisted fanfiction.

Dean. That was the first word to come to Sam's mind when he woke up one morning to a searing heat in his belly. He moaned and rubbed up against his bed. Dean was not in his bed and Sam could only assume that meant that he was out getting breakfast with their father.

Dean had presented as an alpha five years ago, John had been so proud that Dean became -once and for all- the favourite son. This meant that John did everything with Dean, whether Sam was able to join in or not. Sam still hadn't presented yet, at the age of sixteen, and John was very suspicious as a result because alpha's presented before the age of sixteen.

“Do you think he's an omega?” Dean had asked their father a few nights previously, unaware that Sam was listening from the bathroom.

“I dunno Dean. I hope not, it's a bad position in our business.” John replied lowly.

There was a brief silence before Dean replied. “Maybe he's a beta.”

John had merely grunted, clearly unconvinced. “I don't know what Sam will turn out as Dean, but if we get past his sixteenth year without a heat I will be very relieved. We don't need to worry about Sam on top of everything else. We already have to watch his ass in the field.”

Sam had tuned out the conversation from that point. He didn't try to be a burden, it just happened that way. His father wouldn't understand though, if he ever bothered to listen when Sam tried to explain himself. Of course it hadn't always been that way, there was a time when John loved Sam dearly and never complained about protecting him. John used to be a good father, he'd always make some time to listen to Sam talk about his day, and he'd always have some helpful advice when either of his boys needed it. Then Dean presented and Sam started puberty and all that went away; John became their drill sergeant and they made huge changes to their lifestyle to suit his needs.

Now Sam wanted the kind ear his father used to have, as his body betrayed him and turned him into what his father would see as a failure. ‘This must be a heat. Which means I'm an omega. Great another way I can piss dad off.’ he thought bitterly.

He got up slowly, feeling his joints ache and his stomach roiling in complaint. His body wasn't appreciative of his moving around, and he felt bile in his throat. Sam staggered into the bathroom and spat the burning substance out into the toilet. He sat anxiously against the bathtub and decided to wait for Dean and John to return.

‘No doubt dad will be furious, why do I always have to piss him off like this? I'm a hassle he doesn't need in his life.’ he thought miserably, recalling his dad's words. ‘Dean...I hope Dean doesn't care, I hope he understands....or will he take dad's side? What if they leave me? What if they decide I'm too big of a burden?’

Sam felt a sadness settle in his chest followed by anger. ‘Why do I need their approval? They didn't want me around before, they won't want me now, I might as well just leave on my own! I can go out there and find an alpha, mate and settle down with a family!’ he grimaced as he felt slick leak from his entrance. ‘First I need to clean up. Shower now, escape plan later.’

He dragged himself upright and stepped into the shower, turning the hot water on, he groaned appreciatively as the spray loosened his tight muscles. While the water washed his troubles away the omega curiously reached down to cup between his legs, finding himself slick and half hard. He whimpered in approval as his finger brushed over his entrance and he grudgingly withdrew his hand.

Sam sighed as the water went cold and he climbed out. He dressed quickly, realizing that Dean and their father would return soon. He had to leave, he didn't want them to know about his secret.

'Where will you go?' the thought struck him sharply. 'There's no one who'll keep you from dad, and even if they do they'd want something in return....but I can't make it on my own....If I could get away from dad for this heat period, I could find a way to suppress it for next time. It's better for everyone if they assume that I'm a beta.'

It wouldn't be a permanent break from his family and they'd never know the truth so they wouldn't be upset with him. Taking a deep breath Sam grabbed his belongings and rushed out of the motel. It would be the first time he ever ran away and he was nervous. He went to the bus station and bought a ticket for himself, he boarded the bus and held his breath until it pulled away from the station and he was well on his way out of town.

Meanwhile at the motel Dean and John had returned from breakfast with food for Sam.

“How could he do this?” John raged at Dean.

They had returned from the nearby diner to find Sam missing from their rooms. His belongings packed up and gone with him.

“Take it easy dad he's just a pup…” Dean sighed. “He’s probably just stretching his legs.”

“Dean smell his bed.” John said through gritted teeth. “It’s got heat all over it.”

Dean knelt beside Sam’s bed and took a good sniff. His frame tensed and he released a low groan as the intoxicating smell invaded his senses. “He smells good.” He grunted as his hips pressed against the mattress against his will.

“He does, that's why we need to find him now, other alphas will mate him if we don’t get to him soon.”

“Dad we have first choice, we’re family!” Dean said looking horrified. “Sam is ours!”

“We haven’t laid claim to him, he is out there away from us; how do you think it looks Dean?” John snapped impatiently. "Other alpha's will take the opportunity and we have no say against them."

Dean jumped to his feet and grabbed their stuff. “Why are we still here? Sam must have gotten a bus, it’s the only transport he knows how to use.”

John nodded and they sped to the impala and made their way to the bus station.

“Excuse me miss, have you seen my son Sam, he’s about so tall, dark hair, blue eyes, freckles?”

The woman behind the station desk smiled at John and nodded. “That little omega? I wondered why he was on his own. He took a bus to Blue Earth. Said he has a family member out there who’ll take care of him. Is there a problem sir?”

“Yes there is, the boy went on his first heat while we were out, we really need to get him back so we can claim him before he gets mated.” John gave her his best charming smile. “Is there any way you could get the bus to come back here now?”

She blushed and smiled shyly. “Sure sir, I’ll call the authorities to inform them of the claim and I will have them meet the bus at the local omega center, where you can get your son.”

John nodded and thanked her before walking out to the impala with Dean on his heels.

“What are you going to do when we get to him?” Dean asked.

“I’m going to bite him and mark him and then I’m going to spank his sorry behind.” John’s response was calm and casual as though he was talking about the weather.

Dean bit his lip. “Sam won’t be okay with us claiming him, he’s always been about finding love and settling down.”

“He’ll get over it. I’d rather we claim him now and keep him around for the hunts, in a year or two we can mate him ourselves or find him another alpha.”

Dean felt his stomach burn with desire as he pictured mating Sam. It would be nice, he could provide for Sam, give him pups and a home. John seemed to know what Dean was thinking.

“I will claim him for now, mark him daily to ward off alphas, when you have better control of yourself you can do it too. I don’t want Sam being mated to either of us now, we don’t need a fresh bond while the world is falling to bits.”

Dean groaned quietly and shifted to rearrange himself in his jeans. This would be hard to bear, Sam smelled so alluring and Dean couldn’t imagine how he’d ignore the boy. He trusted John to ensure Sam’s safety.

They pulled up outside the omega center in time to see the bus leaving and the police fighting to pull Sam into the building. They jumped out of the car and approached. John landed a hard smack to Sam’s behind and the boy stilled at the feel of the familiar hand.

“Sam we have a lot to talk about.” John pulled Sam inside with the two cops following. Dean went ahead to check Sam into a room.

Inside the locked room Sam was stripped to his briefs, put on the bed and examined by the beta doctor. The omega hadn't said a word and seemed to be embarrassed as the doctor poked and prodded at his half naked body. The minute the doctor pulled away Sam wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging them to his chest in an attempt to cover his body from view.

"He seems healthy, the heat is progressing nicely. You can probably claim him now if you wish, I'd seriously recommend that you do so before you leave.”

John nodded his thanks and ignored Sam’s horrified squeak. John sat beside Sam on the bed and turned to the cops.

“Mr Winchester we have some concerns about the case. Your son is unclaimed, on heat and you left him alone.”

“He wasn’t on heat when we left the motel.” John replied steadily.

“Be that as it may we are concerned that he left in the first place, it’s not a normal response from omegas.”

John looked at Sam. “I believe my son has an explanation.”

Sam swallowed hard and looked away. “I thought you’d be ashamed of me for being omega, so I left.”

The cops exchanged looks before shrugging and smiling at John. “Alright Mr Winchester, we will file the report at the station. We’ll leave you to claim your omega now.”

John smiled in return and watched them leave. Dean sat in a chair on the other side of Sam’s bed watching them. John turned to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder to hold the boy still.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" John asked Sam lowly. "Do you have any idea how reckless and stupid your actions were?! You could have been hurt Sam, you could have been taken from us!"

"I wasn't going to be gone for long! I just wanted to wait my heat out and find a way to stop it! I didn't want you to know!" Sam bit out tensely.

John huffed and glared at the omega. "You will never pull this stunt again, I swear that if you do the repercussions will not be pleasant, do you understand me Samuel?"

Sam nodded curtly and moved to get off the bed, John stopped him and pushed him to lay flat on his back. The alpha moved between his trembling thighs, leaned over Sam and nuzzled the confused boys throat. Sam put his hands up to shove John away as the man bit into his shoulder firmly, claiming him as his own. John held fast as Sam struggled and cried, Sam was wiry and weak; he couldn’t prevent what was happening.

When John felt his mark would stick he withdrew and licked it softly. Sam was still and whimpering, his eyes clenched shut, and John could hear Dean panting quietly beside him. John looked at his oldest and smiled in amusement. Dean was all geared to get his scent on Sam, but John knew it could get too far if he wasn’t careful. He gave Dean a firm glare and waited until Dean backed down, before he reached down and unzipped his trousers.

Sam’s eyes flew open at the sound and he stared at John in shock. John released himself from his trousers and leaned in to sniff Sam’s neck. He pumped himself to the smell of Sam’s heat, humping into his hand, until he came on Sam’s stomach; marking him with his scent. John cleaned himself up and then tended to Sam.

He took one last sniff to make sure his scent would hold on the boy until they could get back to the motel. He dressed Sam with the boy shoving and growling at him the entire time. Dean then lifted Sam up and carried the unwilling omega out to the impala while John signed the forms and checked them out of the center. The receptionist handed him an omega care package, and a handful of booklets about omega, before he left, to help him with the care of his son.

In the car John found Sam locked in the back seat, Dean leaning his front against the passenger seat watching Sam. John rolled his eyes at his alpha son and climbed into the driver's seat, reaching over to swat Dean's backside swiftly. Dean jumped and growled at him but John gave him a no nonsense look.

“You can rut against the seat all you want when the car is yours, until then sit on your ass and wait until we get to the motel to rub one out.”

Dean blushed and did as John ordered but he passed longing looks at Sam through the whole drive. John sent Dean into the motel when they arrived so he could talk to Sam in the privacy of the impala. He turned in his seat to look at his youngest. Sam was pouting and giving him such betrayed and hurt looks that John almost felt bad for being so uncouth.

“Sammy, do you know what that bite is for?”

“It marks me as yours.” Sam mumbled.

John nodded with a reassuring smile. “That's right. You know why I covered you in my seed?”

“So other alphas can smell you on me.” Sam whimpered unhappily.

“Good, you know that we have first choice in claiming you and in mating you.” John paused to let it sink in. “If we knot you while you’re on heat, that’s it there’s no going back, you’re mated.”

Sam looked at him wide eyed. “Knot me? You can’t do that! I don't want you touching me!” Sam scrambled back away from John.

“Sammy it’s for your own good. Do you want strange alphas coming onto you all the time?”

Sams silence was enough for John to continue.

“If we knot you outside of your heat we lay claim to you, but you can still be mated when you’re older. All I need to know is which you’d prefer.”

Sam shook his head as anger replaced fear. “I don’t want either! I don’t want you to touch me! Aren't you listening?”

“Sam, those are your choices, pick one of them.”

Sam’s bottom lip protruded and wobbled slightly as he clearly found his father to be unfair and cruel. “After my heat.” The boy decided unhappily.

John nodded and pet Sam’s head kindly. He climbed out of the car and let Sam out of the back. He led the boy to the motel room and sent him to bed to sleep off some of his frustration. He sat beside Dean on the couch and drew his alpha son close.

“Dean we need to bunk down here for the next few days, wait out Sammy’s heat. Think you’ll be okay?”

Dean grimaced and palmed himself briefly through his jeans. “I dunno. He smells….” Dean's voice was low and constricted and John pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Go wash yourself up Dean, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Dean made a beeline for the bathroom and locked himself in, John grimaced as the smell of alpha rolled out from the bathroom when Dean emerged a half hour later. When Dean went to bed John felt himself relax, he watched his boys sleep and felt relieved that they were safe.

He approached Sam's bed and lay down beside the boy, Sam snuffled and buried his face in his fathers chest. John smiled down at him and cuddled him lovingly, his baby was safe and they'd make everything work, Sam would learn to be a good omega and John would find him a good alpha.

"I love you Sammy, sweet dreams baby boy."


	2. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much but I have a lot of other stories to keep up with, I have a lot of sport to train for and my work is picking up as the competition season is starting soon; my students need to be 100% to compete. I will update soonish, not before next week Wednesday though. Enjoy!

John sat on the couch drinking back a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Dean had been unable to stay near Sam without pouncing on the kid, so he took off to a bar in search of a willing beta or omega to knot. John hadn’t expected Dean to be as controlled as he was, Sam smelled amazing, but the younger male had held his own for the entire evening until the early hours of the morning.

John had been alarmed upon waking at four in the morning to see Dean whining quietly beside Sam’s bed. Worried that something was wrong with Sam he got to his feet and beside Dean in a heartbeat.

All he got for his troubles was a snarl from his oldest and a very irritated, sleepy Sam waking up briefly. John could see from his new position that Sam’s shirt had been removed at some point and his pants were low on his hips; Dean was coveting the gentle swell of Sam’s behind and seeking the source of Sam’s heat.

John had been quick to chase Dean off after that. At least Dean hadn’t touched Sam, he’d had the self control to stop himself.

John sighed as he heard Sam waking up. He had been waiting for hours for the boy to be awake so that he could get his scent on him again. Now Sam stirred sleepily and John calmly approached him. It wasn’t wise to appear suddenly beside an omega, it made them antsy and they were too sensitive to settle down quickly.

John approached carefully, allowing his own pheromones to rush over Sam, to warn him of his father's approach. John was sitting beside him on the bed before he even rubbed the sleep from his eyes. John rubbed Sam’s bare stomach, quickly flipped Sam onto his stomach, and straddled the back of Sam's left thigh.

Sam grimaced in disgust as his entrance dribbled fluid and John felt himself harden as Sam gave a wave of heat scent with it. The smell of an unmated omega was heady and John had to strain to prevent himself from rutting Sam into the mattress.

‘He wouldn’t appreciate it John, not once his head clears from the heat.’ He chastised himself crossly. ‘Just scent him and get on with the day.’

“Sammy...” He murmured as he stroked his sleepy sons hair tenderly. “Sammy time to wake up for just a moment. I need to get this off of you.”

Sam was becoming more aware and he began squirming away. John tugged Sam’s pajama bottoms lower and unzipped his own jeans. John straddled him to keep him in place as he released himself from his jeans and began to rub one out.

John closed his eyes and thought of Mary, his beloved wife who would hate him for doing this to Sam, he smelled Sam’s heat. He grunted and stiffened as he released and his knot swelled, Sam stared over his shoulder, in alarm at the sight, having never popped a knot himself the boy was shocked by the appearance.

“Sorry Sammy,” John grunted. “Just, hold still, let me sniff you. It’ll help the knot go down if you just stay quiet.”

"You want me to take that?" the omega said in a small voice.

John looked at his son and then down at his knotted, leaking cock. "All omega's love knots, you'll get used to it Sam."

Sam whimpered beneath him and John watched his son’s morbid curiosity waging war with his nervousness, at the sight of John's knot. The man briefly wondered if it had been wise to let Sam see it.

‘Meh...better he knows what’s coming so he doesn’t panic when I claim him.’

Convinced that Sam wouldn’t be scarred for life; John turned Sam over, smearing his come all the way around the boy’s side as he went, and settled against him, waiting for his knot to go down. It wasn’t something he had to do but he didn’t fancy trying to tuck himself away in his jeans with a knot still swollen.

Sam’s heat made it last longer than it had the day before. The first day scent wasn’t powerful enough to make him knot for longer than five minutes outside of Sam, but the second day was blissful and John could tell by his output that he’d be knotted for at least another fifteen minutes.

Sam squirmed and writhed to get away but John was simply too heavy. He settled with an unhappy huff and shoved lightly at John’s chest. John pushed Sam’s hands away with a soft growl.

“That isn’t appropriate Sam. I’m your alpha and I gave you an order; hold still.”

Sam glared at him and John tapped his face lightly once. “Do not give me that look.”

“Daaad...I wanna shower, get off.” Sam whined petulantly.

John closed his eyes grimly; Sam was already acting like an omega, it was just whine whine whine.

“Sammy, sometimes that tone will be fine, other times it’s not. It’s fine if you aren’t disobeying an order and the request is innocent. It is not fine when you are being willful and disobedient. I am giving you this chance to learn that, you won’t be punished for misbehaving the first time you make a mistake. So do you want to try that again?”

Sam took a deep breath to cool himself down before answering. “Please get off so I can go shower.”

“Wrong answer Sam, I ordered you to stay still.”

“The request is innocent though!” Sam argued, he earned himself a rough smack on the hip.

“I warned you about the tone, and the order to stay still is more important.” John growled quietly.

“But dad-!”

“No Sam! Stay still, my scent has to sink in anyway.”

Sam scoffed quietly under his breath with a pout. “Yea like no one can smell you from a mile off...”

John eyed Sam warningly and groaned softly in relief as he felt his knot go down. He lifted slightly off of Sam, spread his release around on Sam’s bare stomach, and rubbed it into the boy's skin. Now the boy would smell like John until the evening rolled around.

He let up and held Sam by the arm. “No soap, I want my scent to last the day Sam. If you wash it off I will reapply it.”

Sam scowled and gave John his best bitch face before nodding and going to the bathroom.

John shook his head, it was going to be difficult working with Sam. He needed to be a good omega, alpha's could be cruel when disciplining their mates, that was the last thing he wanted for Sam. The boy had been raised to be an alpha, he was going to need reschooling in order to fit into society as an omega. The best place to acclimate Sam to his new lifestyle was Bobby’s. John knew being at Bobby’s would be good for the boy, he needed to be disciplined properly and consistently, John simply couldn’t do that if they were travelling all the time.

He listened to Sam humming softly in the shower and smiled. The boy was sweet in his own way, John had a soft spot for Sam despite their disagreements. He nodded decisively and phoned Bobby.

Meanwhile with Dean.

He grunted and shoved hard against the beta male he’d picked up at the bar, while picturing Sam beneath him. Sam who was so beautiful and smelled so perfect. Dean was sure he’d never find a better mate. Not that he’d mate Sam any time soon.

Dean knew that as a big brother that he was meant to protect Sam from harm even if it meant hurting himself. He couldn’t just take Sam, the boy would hate him, so he sated himself on the beta and held fast to slim hips, as his knot tied them together.

Dean groaned quietly and lay heavily on the man's back, panting from exertion, the beta held still for him and waited for the knot to release. Dean mouthed gently at his back and stroked his flanks appreciatively.

“Mmm thank you...” he murmured contently, rolling them onto their sides to spoon.

“I should thank you, it’s been awhile since I’ve had a good time with an alpha.” the beta responded lightly. “So thank you.”

“No problem...” Dean yawned.

“So why so desperate?” the beta remarked playfully. “Omega not giving you any?”

Dean huffed a laugh. “Something like that….”

“Well don’t leave me hanging, explain.”

Dean was pouring his heart out without realising it and it felt good. “He’s my brother Sam, he just presented as omega yesterday and I’m having a hard time not touching. My dad doesn’t want us to mate him yet…..I’ve always kinda had a thing for Sam, he’s really sweet and innocent you know? He’s kind, open minded and he always has time to listen to anything you need to talk about.”

“Sounds like a keeper. Why not just claim him?”

“Well his heat has to finish first and my dad already bit him and scented him….but I don’t think my dad’ll let me be the one to claim Sam, not for a long time, maybe by Sam’s fourth or fifth heat….”

Dean trailed off uncertainly, he hoped John would let him have Sam, he didn’t want Sam claimed by their father only to be left alone by him during hunts. John knew what was best and Dean wouldn’t question him, not if he wanted Sam to be okay.

“Well sweetie why not just wait till the last day of his heat and then claim him on that day?” the beta said slyly.

Dean frowned. “Weren’t you listening? I can’t mate my brother now, we’re gonna wait a while. If I take him now while he’s in heat I’ll knot him and we’ll be bound.”

The beta shook his head with a kind smile. “I’m older than you and I know a few tricks. If you knot him on the last day you’ll just have a light bond; temporarily mated. Some kinder alpha’s do it when their omega is against being impregnated, it relieves their pent up energy and the omega can just relax and enjoy it.”

Dean sighed wistfully. “It sounds great but Sam’s gonna be in heat for a while still.”

“It’s his first heat?”  
“Yea...”  
“It’ll last four days tops.”

Dean gasped and stiffened as his knot released and the beta whimpered as Dean slid out.

“You serious?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

“Deadly.” the beta panted.

Dean kissed his shoulder and stroked his flank again. “Thanks for all this...I uh hope you liked it?”

The beta rolled over to smile at him calmly. “I did indeed, handsome alpha, thank you.”

Dean rolled over to get dressed and he just zippered his jeans when he realised something vital. “I never even got your name.”

The half dressed beta laughed. “It’s Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	3. Scare em Straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where the fun begins, just hang in there!

Sam spent the rest of his day with John, trying to ignore all advances the alpha made and avoid all conversation. John ordered a pizza and sat eating it with Sam while a movie played on the small television. Sam sat very stiffly beside his father and nibbled his food quietly. John wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him in closer. Sam squeaked as John dragged him onto his lap, the omega grimaced while John necked him slowly.

"Uh dad? I need a shower." Sam mumbled. "I'm sweaty and my skin itches."

John hummed quietly. "Just a minute Sammy...let me do this..."

Sam squirmed under the ministrations of the alpha, all he wanted was to get away and shower. He needed to scrub the muck off of his skin, he felt so dirty and vile. John slid a hand into the back of Sam's pants and his index finger found it's way between plump cheeks to stroke Sam's wet entrance.

"Dad...." Sam whispered, John repeated the movement and the omega purred. "Alpha...."

Sams eyes snapped open in alarm at the sound of his own voice. Sam scrambled off of John too quick for the alpha to stop him.

Sam stared at the man for a moment before moving to the bathroom. "I need to shower." Was all he managed to get out as the door shut behind him.

He climbed under a boiling hot spray and began scrubbing with the nearest bar of soap and loofah. He was filthy and hot and couldn't take it anymore. His skin was burning and red from the water and his vigorous scrubbing but he didn't care. It was only when a pale pink tinge appeared in the water that Sam stopped and stepped out of the shower. He dried off and pulled his pajama pants back on slowly. When he walked out John was sitting on their shared bed waiting for the omega.

"Are you alright Sam? You seemed a little freaked out." John said, coming closer to the boy, he frowned and sniffed Sam's neck. "You washed off my scent."

Sam looked down at himself in surprise and trembled, he'd disobeyed his alpha.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I just wanted to be clean!" Sam insisted quickly, looking nervous.

John was still frowning but he made no move to punish the omega. "Go on."

"I-....I was dirty...." Sam mumbled. "I didn't feel good."

John seemed to think for a moment before nodding and softening his expression. "Alright Sammy, don't do it again, you know I told you not to wash off my scent."

Sam felt relieved and he relaxed, he wouldn't be punished!

"Come on, let's get you marked again." John tugged Sam to the bed.

Sam pulled his hand away. "I.....can we do it tomorrow?"

John scowled. "Why?"

"I don't feel like it now, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Sam knew his answer was lame and John was not going to accept it.

John sighed and shook his head, taking Sam by the wrist again. "No Sam."

"Please! I don't feel good!" Sam insisted.

In truth he just didn't want his father touching him, he didn't think he could resist the urge to mate with the alpha, of course he couldn't tell John that.

"No Sam, we are doing this now and then you can sleep all you want."

Sam pulled away again and moved to the other side of the room. John glared at him and slowly stalked around the room.

"You do not want to mess around right now Sam."

So the biggest fight the Winchesters ever had began.

When Dean returned to the motel he heard a loud crash and John and Sam shouting. He slammed the door open with his gun drawn only to find they were just arguing. Sam naked on one side of the bed with John half dressed on the other. Both were glowing in anger and didn’t notice Dean.

“Sam get on the bed.” John growled at the boy.

“No.” Sam argued, but Dean heard the slight hesitation in his voice.

“Samuel!” John snarled, pushing his alpha tone higher to force Sam to submit.

Sam whimpered and covered his ears, he didn’t want to obey but he couldn’t fight. His omega side wouldn’t let him fight back against an alpha. Dean winced sympathetically as Sam helplessly crawled onto the bed sobbing in shame.

“Dad what are you doing with him?” he asked worriedly.

“Teaching him manners Dean. He disobeyed me.” John grumbled, feeling guilty for making Sam cry. “I told him not to wash with soap, and he obeyed this morning, but now he went back on that. He washed my scent off, and wouldn’t get on the bed so I could reapply it. Kept dodging me when I tried punishing him.”

Dean sighed and turned his attention to the sobbing mess that was Sam. The smell of distressed omega hit Dean and John hard, they both found themselves sitting on the bed on either side of the omega, crooning softly to him. John gently turned Sam onto his back and moved to straddle him. Sam keened quietly and pushed at John’s chest hard, trying to remove him.

John growled, all sympathy forgotten. “Stop that!” He lifted one of Sam’s thighs and gave him a hard smack to the hind.

Sam whimpered and turned pleading eyes to Dean. Dean shook his head and stroked Sam’s hair. John pulled his zipper down loudly and Sam began squirming and shoving at the man, Dean grabbed him by the back of the neck, he squeezed until Sam went limp and submitted; staring at Dean sadly.

“Dad let me scent him.” He said quietly, not breaking eye contact with Sam.

John looked at him oddly and shifted aside. “I’m staying here, make sure you don’t lose it Dean.”

Dean smiled at Sam and shifted to stand on John’s side of the bed to undo his jeans. “Happy now Sammy?” Dean asked gloatingly as he freed his manhood.

Sam smiled sickly sweet at him and sat up slowly. Suddenly the motel door was slammed open and Sam was running, barebutt through the parking lot and straight to a nearby park. Dean and John pulled their jeans up as they ran, shouting for Sam the entire time. They caught up to him faster than he planned and managed to corner him against a building.

“Samuel get your ass over here!” John snarled in his alpha voice.

Sam snarled back with equal fury and swiped at John when the man moved closer. John blocked the swipe and came even closer to Sam. Sam reacted violently, he punched John square in the jaw, knocking the other man over. That was the last straw for Dean.

“Enough Sam!” He commanded.

Sam winced and shied away from him, but Dean grabbed him and helped John to his feet.

“We are going home and getting things straight Sam.” John said coldly, he grasped Sam’s upper arm and pulled him back to the motel.

When they got inside John threw Sam onto the queen sized bed they had been on earlier that night. Dean watched to see what John would do as punishment, but he felt himself growing weary as John stripped completely nude and approached Sam. Sam cowered against the headboard and watched John with apprehensive eyes.

John looked calm as he grabbed Sam roughly and forced him onto his belly. He held his left hand to Sam’s neck and kept his head against the bed. With his right hand he lifted Sam's hips up, which made Sam struggled immediately, the implications of what was happening hit both brothers hard.

“Dad you can’t mate him!” Dean begged, quickly coming to stand beside the bed.

“Stay out of this Dean, Sam was given a choice. He chose to make this harder, if he won’t listen willingly then he’ll listen to the bond.” John calmly responded, winking at Dean where Sam couldn't see, Dean backed down a bit. “You hear me Sam? I’m going to pound your ass open, knot you so good we won’t leave this bed for hours and you’ll be full of my pups by the end of your heat.”

Sam sobbed softly. “Please don’t! Dad please! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Dean please!” He wiggled fearfully.

“Well I don’t know why you’re complaining. You think it’d be any different with another alpha? With an alpha who could have grabbed you when you ran off?” John remarked calmly. “Seems to me that our gentle treatment of you isn’t what you wanted Sam. You want to be treated like any other omega; like a bitch for alphas to rut into.”

“No no no no! I’m sorry….please don’t!” Sam pleaded, holding still as John rubbed his erection against the boy’s leaking ass.

"It was one thing to disobey me and then refuse to be marked, that I can still understand and guide you through gently on. Running off stark naked while in heat is not something I can let you off on! Do you not understand how dangerous it is out there?" John said shortly to Sam. "Do you want to be raped by some random alpha?"

Sam was crying softly, not able to hear around his own panic. "Alpha please!"

“You appreciate what you had with us before?” John asked.

“I’m your son! You can’t hurt me like this!” Sam sobbed.

John sighed in dismay. “Oh well, seems you haven’t learnt that lesson yet.” He lined up and pressed the tip of his cock into Sam’s ass.

Sam cried out and writhed to get away. “I’m sorry! I appreciate what you did for me! Don’t do this! Please alpha let me up!”

John drew back and turned Sam around, he looked the boy in the eye and cuddled Sam close, stroking soft brown hair and rubbing circles into his back. Dean watched silently as John made Sam stop crying.

“You ever do this again Sam, and I mean ever, you will be sorry; understand me?”

Sam sniffled and nodded weakly. “Yes sir.”

“Good. Hold still Sam.”

John proceeded to wrap a hand around his erection and start pumping. Dean watched, waiting for permission to join the two, he kept his gaze on Sam. He felt guilty as he watched Sam’s hurt feelings, fear and frustration all written plainly on his face. He knew if it weren’t for the omega status and their line of work Sam could be happier. Dean also knew that he would be crushed if Sam was alpha or beta, he loved this kid, and he wanted him and his pups.

John pushed Sam down and rutted between his legs, trying to get as close as he could to Sam's entrance. He came and knotted against the omega with a groan and smeared his cum onto Sam’s stomach. He looked up at Dean calmly and gestured for him to spoon Sam from behind. Dean lay down silently, not wanting to argue, he kissed Sam’s neck kindly and tried to soothe him. The next two days would be hard.

Sam dozed off and John turned his attention to Dean.

“I thought you were gonna rape him.” Dean said softly.

“No, just scare him a bit, he needs to know that he’s got it good with us. Other alphas wouldn’t even give him a second to adjust to mating.” John murmured calmly as he stroked Sam’s hair. “He goes off heat in a day or two, we’ll claim him completely and then make our way to Bobby’s. He needs to learn how to behave like an omega. He won’t be in a happy mateship otherwise.”

Dean nodded slowly. “This really scared him though….what if he won’t let us claim him?”

“We will claim him Dean, don’t think too much about how.”

Dean sighed and stroked Sam’s side, he leaned in to inhale Sam’s cinnamon scent. “He smells so good.”

“Didn’t quite work out all your energy huh?” John looked amused.

Dean grimaced. “No not really….I couldn’t get Sam out of my head...I want him. I want to feel myself locked in him, I want to see him swell with my pups. I-..uh...” Dean trailed off awkwardly.

John smiled in amusement. “What?”

Dean sighed, knowing he couldn’t keep his thoughts from John. “I want to show off to him, I want to make him want my knot.”

John sniggered. “I was a young alpha once too Dean, I get that. I let Sam see my knot this morning, he wasn’t exactly impressed as much as freaked out, so I suggest you just let him discover your knot the hard way.”

Dean swallowed hard and looked at John in surprise. “You...you’ll let me knot him?”

He almost couldn’t believe it, he thought John didn’t trust him.

“Not yet, but once you’re accustomed to his heats and he’s accustomed to bottoming. I’ll claim him for the first few heats.”

John stroked Sam’s back lightly and drew a shiver from the younger boy.

“I think that will be best for him.”

Dean couldn’t agree less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	4. Claim

When Sam woke up he felt relieved. His skin wasn’t itchy and hot as it had been for the past few days. He wasn’t sweaty or dehydrated either. He relaxed into the bed with a happy sound, stretching his arms above his head. He squirmed in between John and Dean and frowned in confusion.

‘My heat? It’s gone!!’

Sam leapt up on the bed and frantically scrambled over John, kicking Dean in the gut as he went, and he locked himself in the bathroom. He leaned against the door, panting nervously, he realised what it meant to be off heat. His brother and father were going to claim him.

John banged on the door roughly. “Sammy? You alright in there?”

“I’m fine...” Sam said, but he realised with a grimace that his voice had left him, and John couldn’t have heard him. “I’m fine.”

That sounded stronger.

“Sam…..” Sam held his breath as he heard a soft sniffing sound through the door. His father was scenting him. “Sammy come out.”

John sounded so calm and gentle when he said it that Sam almost went. He knew what would happen if he left the bathroom, so he huddled against the bathtub and waited fruitlessly for John to walk away.

John picked the lock deftly and opened the door to find Sam huddled nervously against the bath. He sighed and closed the door to keep Dean out, going closer to sit beside Sam.

He nudged Sam with his shoulder. “Your heat’s done. You wanna go get this over with?”

Sam shook his head silently.

“Come on Sammy,” John sighed. “It’s not so bad. Just every two or three days to keep you smelling like me and then we can find you a mate after a few months.”

Sam resolutely shook his head and huddled in tighter on himself.

“The sooner we do it the easier it’ll be Sam, you’re still slick from your heat, it’ll make it easy.” John lifted Sam up and carried him out to the bed.

Dean was sitting waiting for them. When Sam was settled on the bed Dean hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. “Just relax Sammy.”

John calmly got onto the bed behind Sam and put his hands on the boys hips, making Sam jump. He rubbed soothingly up and down Sam’s sides while Dean smiled and told him sweet things to make him calm down.

“Dean go out and get something for breakfast. Take the key to the room with you; we’ll be knotted when you get back, won’t be able to let you in.” John tried to ignore the shudder that passed through Sam's body.

Dean nodded and kissed Sam’s cheek again before getting up and dressing rapidly. Before they knew it they were alone and John tugged Sam back to sit in his lap. He twined their fingers together and wrapped Sam up in a hug. He pressed light kisses to Sam’s neck and tongued at the claiming bite gently. Sam grasped his hands tighter as John mouthed the sensitive bite, the older man smiled as he garnered a reaction.

John pressed Sam forward onto his hands and knees and kissed down his spine to his backside. He moved his hands down Sam’s sides, he squeezed one tight thigh and then the other. Sam squirmed when John parted his cheeks with a finger and pressed it to his sticky entrance. John leaned down to lick the sweet liquid and Sam yelped; pulling away and planting his backside flat on the bed.

John laughed at Sam. “Sorry Sam, I’m just warming you up.”

Sam shivered and gave John an unhappy look. “Do we have to do this? Why can’t Dean claim me?”

“Dean won’t teach you right Sam, you need to bond with a more mature alpha to come straight. Dean will claim you eventually but not for the first few heats. I want to make sure this is good for you Sam.”

“I don’t want you to knot me.” Sam whispered anxiously.

“Sorry Sam...just relax and it won’t hurt; my knot will go down before you know it.” John tried to soothe his youngest but the boy squirmed and John knew that wasn’t the end of it. “What’s wrong?”

“I really really don’t want a knot.” Sam whimpered, turning damp eyes on his father. “Don’t pound my ass open and knot me, I promise I’ll be good. I’m sorry I was bad last night, I just didn’t want anyone touching me!”

John suddenly understood, Sam was remembering the night before, leaned back and pulled Sam close to hug. “I know you’ll be good Sam. This isn’t punishment, I’m protecting you from other alpha’s. You understand that right?”

When Sam didn’t answer John tried to push him away and get him onto his hands and knees, but Sam sobbed and held tighter to John, refusing to be pushed back onto his all fours. John wrapped Sam’s legs around his waist instead and rubbed his back with one hand, while the other wrapped under Sam’s bum.

“Breathe Sammy...” John pressed a finger into Sam and the boy yelped anxiously and tried to lift off of his finger. “Stay still Sam...good boy...that’s it, nice slow breaths.”

Sam breathed deeply against John’s shoulder and bit him hard when a second finger entered alongside the first. John hissed softly and rubbed Sam’s back firmly to soothe him. Sam’s muscles adjusted a bit and John carefully scissored his fingers in the omega’s channel. Sam whimpered and pulled away again, no matter how good it had felt on the couch the previous night, he wasn't in the mood anymore.

“Stop it! I said I’d be good! Let me go!”

“This isn’t a punishment Sammy,” John looked Sam in the eyes. “I won’t hurt you. Relax and let it happen Sam.”

John withdrew his slick coated fingers and carefully positioned himself, he just pressed the tip in and Sam’s eyes went wide. Sam noticed Johns fingers suddenly felt much much bigger, and he realised he’d been duped. He tried to squirm away but John held him tightly. John grunted and thrust up lightly, sheathing himself in Sam completely. Sam panted anxiously and tried to pull off of John. The older man lay Sam on his back and began a gentle pace, rolling his hips against the omega.

“Easy Sammy….breathe and let it happen. Don’t clench Sam, relax….” John hitched Sam’s hips higher and tried to find his sweet spot.

Sam groaned loudly and looked nervously at John, the older man smiled and continued his pace over that spot. Sam was tight and hot and slippery, John had never quite felt anything like it. John groaned lowly and began kissing and sucking his sons neck lovingly, Sam felt amazing and John couldn't believe that he had been against the boy being omega. Sam clenched tightly around him with every thrust in, John growled and picked up the pace when he felt a dribble of Sam's lubricant slip out onto his thigh. Sam whimpered and snapped John back to reality.

He picked up his pace even more as he felt his knot starting to inflate. Sam cried out and thrashed to get away from him, and John knew his knot was getting noticeable. He pushed in all the way and ground against Sam, not pulling his knot out at all.

“One day we’ll do this different, when you’re used to it, I’ll be able to pull my knot all the way out and push it back in. Relax Sammy, oh! Don’t clench so tight Sam….”

John smiled when he felt the wetness splash between them, and he knew Sam had finished, the inner muscles loosening around his engorged cock. He grunted and gave a few more thrusts, ignoring Sam’s struggling and whimpered pleading.

“Dad don’t! Please, I promise I’ll be good! Don’t knot me...” Sam shoved at John, the knot grew bigger suddenly and locked them in place, with John spurting inside Sam. Sam cried out loudly in pain and alarm, he forcefully tried to separate himself from John, but caused more pain and John felt a warm wetness on his cock that shouldn’t have been there.

“Sammy! Sammy calm down, it’s finished, it’s done and you’re safe. Stop wiggling, you have hurt yourself already.” John tried to calm him.

“Sammy! It’s okay, don’t cry, hold still for dad….I know it feels weird, just bear with it, it’ll be over in no time Sammy….” Dean was back.

“Dean! Dean!” Sam sobbed. “Make him stop! Make him take it out! Dean it’s too much!”

“Shhh...easy Sam….You’re knotted, it’ll take a few minutes to come down enough for dad to pull out. If you don’t relax it’s gonna hurt Sammy...relax for me Sam.” Dean encouraged the nervous omega.

John smiled at his eldest son and felt Sam relax against him, the small frame wracked by sobs and shaking. He leaned down and kissed Sam’s neck gently, peppering his face with kisses and trying to sooth him.

“It’s alright Sam, you did great….you took your first knot...when I pull out we’ll take a look at what happened when you wriggled.” John said gently to Sam.

Sam looked at him. “I said I didn’t want a knot….” he hiccoughed. “I don’t like this! It’s too much!”

“What’s too much Sam? Is my knot too big?” John asked patiently. "You'll get used to it Sammy, it'll be okay."

“No no no! Get out! Get out of me! It’s too much!” Sam begged John. “Dean! It’s too much, make it stop, there’s too much.”

“You feeling a little too full Sammy?” Dean asked gently. “Easy does it kiddo. Grown alpha have big loads to give...it should be over in a few minutes. Right dad?”

“Yea I can feel my knot loosening now. Just wait a minute Sam.”

It suddenly clicked that Sam was fussing about how much John was spurting into him. Every other beat the man spurted hot cum into Sam’s core, where it would search for an egg that wasn’t there.

John felt his knot go down all the way and he carefully separated from Sam.

“You did good Sam, get some sleep kiddo.” he kissed Sam on the forehead tenderly.


	5. Musing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Howzit! Hoe gaan dit my bro's en dames!? So I've been travelling and finally I'm settled and writing again! I hope you like the update, I want to do a few chapters that focus purely on Sam because a lot of what I've had so far is John's perspective.

When Sam woke up a few hours later he was wrapped up in Dean's arms on the bed while John gently cleaned the fluids off of his thighs and buttocks.

“Easy Sam, I need to make sure you weren’t torn when you pulled away.” John soothed him.

Sam held still and tried to relax as John gently probed around his swollen entrance. John touched what felt like an open wound and Sam hissed softly in pain.

“Yea you have a little tear, doesn’t need patching up, it should heal on its own.” John pet Sam on the hip reassuringly and moved his hand over Sam's belly and chest. “Get up and come eat something kiddo.”

Sam got up and followed John gingerly to the kitchen table where a bowl of freshly sliced fruits and nuts was waiting. He sat carefully in a chair and began picking at the fruits.

“That’s a standard omega diet for when you’re not pregnant or in heat.” John told him. “It is all the nutrition you need.”

Sam sighed and shoved the bowl away lightly. “I want meat.”

“You don’t need meat Sam.” John responded.

“You don’t need to claim me either but you do it anyway.” Sam muttered irritably.

“Sam.” John's eyes flashed a warning. “I have claimed you, I have some bond power over you. I expect you to respect me and do what I say. Now eat your food, we’re heading to Bobby’s.”

Sam gave John a hurt look and played with his food sadly. John felt his gut clench guiltily, even though omega were meant to please their alpha’s, the alpha felt the same need.

“I’m sorry Sam, I’m trying to be patient but you don’t seem to be getting this….I don’t want to use my alpha voice on you, and I would rather you submit willingly.” John sat down beside Sam and took the bowl of food and the spoon into his own hands. “You need to know how to be a good omega, if you aren’t a good omega bad things can happen to you. Alphas will punish you for misbehaving like this, I don’t want to see that happen Sam; please try to be a good omega for me?”

Sam sighed and nodded silently, looking at John for approval.

John smiled and scooped up a spoonful of the food, offering it to Sam. “Eat up, you need it.”

Sam grudgingly accepted the mouthful, John’s alpha crooned happily at the acceptance and submission. Sam took a few bites before stopping John.

“Does Bobby know about me?” he asked tentatively.

John nodded easily. “Yea I called while you were sleeping, he know’s what you’ll need and he’s set up and ready for us.”

“He isn’t-...” Sam hesitated and John frowned.

“Isn’t what Sammy?”

Sam shifted nervously and didn’t make eye contact. “He isn’t disappointed?”

“Why would he be?” John asked bewildered. “Bobby loves you Sam, he doesn’t care if you’re alpha, beta or omega. He’s glad you’re healthy and safe and that’s what matters.”

“You didn’t want me to be omega.” Sam pointed out. “I heard you talking to Dean about it...you said I got in trouble enough without being omega.”

John realised where Sam was coming from in that moment and he sighed and stroked his omega's belly. “Yea I didn’t want you to be omega, I thought it wouldn’t be safe, you wouldn’t be happy…...now I think it may be a blessing in disguise.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Sam slowly.

John smiled and offered Sam more food. “Never mind for now, it’s not important.”

Sam finished the food and watched John retrieve the omega care package. The older man set it in front of him and started to empty it. Sam watched as John pulled out pamphlets, essential oils, bags of nuts, soaps, a blanket and a few other curious items.

John handed Sam the pamphlets. “I want you to read these in the car, they’ll answer most of your questions, but if they don’t feel free to ask me. They’ll tell you about heats, breeding cycles, knotting, omega behaviour, what you need now and about pregnancy.”

Sam swallowed hard and accepted the pamphlets, placing them in his bag. John packed the blanket, which looked so soft and fluffy that it could melt a person, and the nuts into Sam’s bag as well.

“The blanket is your first nesting tool,” John explained. “When you go through a breeding and come out pregnant you’ll start wanting to nest, then you’ll set up with the softest and nicest smelling materials you can find.”

Sam nodded and stroked the blanket nervously, he wanted to talk about how he felt about being claimed; but there was no way to bring it up without getting upset. John would probably try to listen but Sam knew he'd just anger his alpha by speaking out about his experience.

Sam quietly excused himself to go shower, taking the omega soaps so that he didn’t wash off John’s scent. He breathed deeply once he was alone in the bathroom and he tried to calm himself down. Everything was so overwhelming and chaotic, he didn’t know what to do. John said to be a good omega, he wanted his alpha’s to be happy, but he didn’t feel happy doing what they wanted.

He climbed under the hot spray of the shower, basking in the rhythmic drop of water on his skin. He stayed still for a while, just enjoying the water, he had so much on his mind that he couldn’t share because who would understand or care? John was clear about how he felt; Sam was an omega and it was natural for him to submit to his alpha’s. Dean was not as clear but Sam knew that his brother would follow John’s lead.

While Sam soaped himself he allowed his thoughts to drift to the way John had claimed him earlier that morning. The man was forceful without being mean, he did not really hurt Sam much when he laid claim to his son. The alpha slid into him without much resistance, the slick from Sam’s heat helping him, and he had enough experience to make Sam feel good. Never mind that Sam didn’t want to feel good when he was being raped. Asides for the initial pain from penetration John had pleasured the omega to orgasm, Sam was sure it was the rolling thing the alpha had done, then of course the pain returned when John knotted him.

Sam put a hand around to touch his entrance and he grimaced as he felt the swollen flesh, no amount of preparation or care could have prevented a bit of swelling or injury; John was a full grown alpha and well endowed. Sam knew that virgins sometimes bled a bit and felt a bit tender afterwards; he just didn’t know how to lessen the tenderness. John or Dean would know but there was no chance of him asking them. The knot was probably the main cause of his discomfort.

Sam shivered as he remembered the feeling of the knot swelling within him and the seed pouring into him in spurts. It had been a lot of cum, Sam had panicked when he felt how much John put out, he felt it filling him and making his tummy feel full; he had been certain that his stomach would be larger from all the cum. Looking down he noticed he did have a small pouch just below his belly button, that was probably why John had been so fascinated with his belly. The worst, at the time, was the worry that he could get pregnant. Sure Sam knew you had to be in heat to get pregnant if you were omega, he just didn’t think clearly about it when he was knotted so shortly after his heat.

Dean had been so understanding, he probably knew what was wrong before Sam did. Sam felt his heart warm at the thought of Dean, he would have preferred his brother to be the one to claim him, he felt his gut clench at the memory; asking John to let Dean be the one, and being denied that. He had been denied because he was a bad omega who needed to be schooled properly.

John thought he was a bad omega. That made a bitter taste in his mouth, an overpowering need to go to John and beg for forgiveness. Sam knew it was instinct and he battled it down, unwilling to submit. Oh how he wanted to submit though, in a way it would make life easier; he wouldn’t be fighting all the time, he could relax around John without worrying about being punished, he could let them claim him without a struggle that ended in a spanking.

Sam knew it would be best for everyone if he submitted, but he couldn’t become a simpering mess like other omega’s he saw. They trailed after their alpha’s whining for attention and cowering when they were scolded. There were some things he couldn’t resist about alpha’s; their powerful voice and the bond he now had with John. He wanted to be a good omega, he didn’t like his father being angry at him.

Sam climbed out of the shower and dried off, he looked around and groaned quietly in disappointment; he forgot to bring clean clothes in with him and he was naked when he’d come in. Now he’d have to go out there again in his birthday suit. Sam sighed and sat on the edge of the tub, staring at the door mournfully.

“Sam, you okay in there?” John called through the door when Sam didn’t emerge.

Sam grimaced. “I uh...I don’t have clothes with me.”

There was a pause and Sam rolled his eyes. John was probably trying to contain his laughter...or arousal…..

“Come on out Sammy, I’m not gonna do anything to you; we need to get to Bobby’s place before sundown, and it’s a five hour drive from here.”

John sounded so reassuring and Sam knew he had to do ask told if he wanted to be a good omega. He hesitated because he didn’t know yet if he should be good.

‘If you’re good maybe dad will let Dean claim you next time, Dean would be way better...’ he thought to himself.

Decision made, Sam stood up and padded out of the bathroom. John gave him a smile and nodded appreciatively.

“Thank you for not arguing with me, I felt you hesitate through the bond.” John placed a big hand on Sam’s right side, squeezing firmly in reward.

Sam nodded and hurried to dress. Dean was finally awake and packing their belongings. Sam nodded his greeting to Dean and began helping. Dean nudged him playfully and grabbed all the bags before Sam could get one. Sam glared at Dean.

“Sam, don’t do that, it’s disrespectful to Dean.” John admonished.

“He won’t let me help!” Sam argued before he could stop himself.

John fixed Sam with a look and Sam’s omega hit him hard in the gut. Repeatedly. He was being a bad omega, his alpha’s were angry with him. Sam couldn’t breathe and he realised in the back of his mind that he was whimpering at John.

John stood and approached with a stern look on his face. “Do not argue with me Sam, apologise and we can get out of here.”

Sam whispered an apology and bit back the urge to jump into John’s arms. John smiled when he heard the apology and he put his arms around Sam, lifting him and carrying him like a child to the car. Sam sniffled and cuddled down into John’s arms sadly. The man put him in shotgun and chased Dean into the backseat.

John let Sam cuddle close while he drove, aware that the omega needed reassurance. He gently fed calm and comfort through the bond, and smiled when Sam started to relax. The boy dosed off and John gently placed the omega’s head on his lap so he could be more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	6. Food Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it takes time :D I have seven other active stories at the moment and so updating is not very easy but I am going to update at least twice a month, because in truth this is the most interesting story I have ever written. I know there may be grammar mistakes, I am in desperate need of a beta for all my stories! If you or a friend are keen to beta it would be greatly appreciated! I am also looking for someone to do a cover art for this story. Enjoy the chapter!

Sam slept the whole way to Bobby’s house and John was content to just keep him asleep. He carried his omega inside the house, and up the stairs, to the room the three of them shared at Bobby’s. John carefully got Sam settled on the queen size bed and went downstairs, he found Dean and Bobby sitting in the kitchen drinking beers and catching up.

“So your daddy knotted him?” Bobby was asking. “Why not you?”

Dean shrugged. “Sam’s not taking his new role too well, dad wants to straighten him up.”

“He defies direct orders, even tries to resist my alpha voice.” John said calmly as he seated himself between the two men.

“That sounds like Sam alright.” Bobby said grimly. “You better get cracking the whip, if you want him mated in the next four months.”

“We’re going to claim him until he’s older.” John replied lightly.

Bobby gave him a look. “Are you kidding me?”

John sighed and shook his head. “I know what you’re thinking and you’re right, but I want Sam to finish school and find a good alpha.”

“It don’t always work out that way John!” Bobby said crossly. “You know he’s gonna need a proper breeding; omega get antsy when they go heat after heat without pups to show. He’ll behave worse than ever if you put this off! You won’t be able to control him after four months or so.”

“I know Bobby-!”

“Wait! You’re going to breed Sam?” Dean demanded to know. “Dad he’d never go for that!”

“I’m not going to breed him Dean, we’re going to claim him until we have no choice but to breed him.” John said huffily. “That time is a long way off for now. Right now we’ll work on his attitude and make him ready for another alpha. As it is he won’t last as a mate.”

Dean sat back and frowned. “He really has to have a breeding?”

“Yea he does, he needs to know what it’ll be like when he goes on heat after mating, but he has to mate first to get bred.” John told Dean. “I thought about letting you claim him over a few times when he’s better behaved. Let him see what it’s like to be mounted over and over, without the risk of him getting pregnant or permanently mated.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Dean asked his father.  
Bobby snorted a loud laugh at that. “Your daddy ain’t all that young anymore son! He’d manage if Sam was in heat but otherwise….”

John scowled at Bobby. “I have perfectly good performance thank you. If I wanted to mount Sam multiple times in a day I would!”

Bobby snorted and gave John a doubtful look. “Sure John, I bet you would.”

Dean suddenly tensed and the older alpha’s turned to the door, where Sam stood staring at them in alarm. Sam shifted awkwardly when he saw their eyes on him.

“Hi Sammy.” Bobby approached and hugged the boy warmly.

Sam melted against the familiar man, hugging tightly around Bobby’s waist. “Hi Bobby.”

Bobby pulled back slowly. “You doing good? Your daddy was just catching me up on some stuff.”

“Yea I heard....” Sam muttered, eyeing John wearily. “Do you have burgers?”

“Uh no….I don’t think so Sam, why do you ask? I thought your heat was done?” Bobby frowned at the boy.

“I just want something decent to eat that isn’t a nut.” Sam grumbled moodily.

John glared at Sam. “I told you earlier you don’t need meat.”

“I told you I want meat anyway.” Sam replied stubbornly, mind not quite awake enough to recognise the threat an angry alpha posed.

Bobby stood between them wearily. “Come on Sam, I’ve got some nice sweet peaches here for you, and the pantry is full of grapes and bananas and pears. Go take a look, there’s quite a range for you.”

Sam scowled bitterly. “I’m sick of fruit!”

“Mind your manners Sam, go eat what Bobby’s offering.” John said firmly.

Sam glared but gave in, aware that John wouldn’t surrender. He stomped off to the pantry and went inside. He turned the light on and death glared all the food he found. There were fruits and vegetables, oats and grains, but no meat. Not a single sliver of the stuff Sam craved so desperately. He huffed and took a glass jar of raspberries down, he opened it and sat down on a stool to eat it.

He was so annoyed and there was no explanation for it; John was just being difficult.

‘He probably thinks the same thing about you.’ A nasty voice murmured in his head.

Sam swallowed hard and grimaced, he didn’t like the guilty omega sensations; the tight stomach, quivering muscles and dry mouth. He had nothing to feel guilty for! He was just being himself and the alpha’s had a problem with it.

‘Should I be in trouble just because they disapprove of me?’ He asked himself irritably. ‘No! Of course not! They shouldn’t be so mean! This is new, scary and frustrating, and no one is helping me!’

John’s disappointed and annoyed face swam in front of his eyes and his gut clenched with guilt.

‘This bites so bad!’

He stood up, replaced the raspberries and slowly walked out of the pantry.

“Done sulking?” John asked coolly. “If not I’m sure we can-”

Sam plopped himself on John’s lap and hid his face away. John paused and gently wrapped Sam in his arms. Sam sniffled and turned his head, he moved part of John’s shirt so that he could bite down on the alpha’s shoulder. He sat sucking on the bite, clenching and loosening his jaw as he did so, basking in the comfort the behaviour brought him.

Dean was the first to speak up. “Dad, he’s-”

“I know Dean...he’s just upset, I’ll let him for now; correct it another time.”

Sam knew only young children did this, children who hadn’t presented. It was calming and helped to ground unhappy, or frightened, young. Any bonded adult knew better, this was not acceptable from an omega, even one as young as he was. He felt sure John would throw him off but the man just pulled him away gently.

John tucked Sam’s head down against his chest so the omega couldn’t bite again. Sam was lulled by the broad hands rubbing up and down his aching back.

“I’m not a bad omega.” Sam mumbled sadly to John.

John gave him a squeeze and kissed his head. “No you aren’t a bad omega, you just do a few bad things sometimes. You’ll learn what is and what isn’t acceptable, it just takes time.”

Sam sniffled and tried to get back to the bite, but John held him away with a firm grasp.  
“No Sam, that’s not how you get comfort anymore.” John said calmly, he leaned in and gave Sam a soft kiss. “You are a good omega, I don’t like punishing you or fighting with you. That’s all over for today if you’re done fighting with me?”

Sam nodded with a pout, still not totally comforted by the gentle kisses he was being plied with. John kissed him over and over, murmured in his ear about how good he was being, until Bobby put dinner on the table.

For the three alpha’s it was chicken a la king with rice and mushrooms. For Sam -the omega made a face- it was caramelised cinnamon peaches, with mashed banana (with rice krispies mixed in) and a ripe avocado. Sam was moved to his own chair for dinner and he sat moodily picking at his meal.

John sighed and put Sam in his lap when he finished his food. He drew Sam’s bowl closer and took a spoonful up to the boy’s mouth. “Eat Sam, Bobby went through a lot of trouble to make this for you.”

One look at Bobby made Sam feel bad for being so stubborn. The man probably had gone through the trouble to cook the peaches specially for him, considering how little Bobby actually knew how to cook, it was an impressive dish. Sam sighed and opened his mouth, his omega responding warmly when John made a low sound of approval.

It was nice, the peaches were exactly how Sam liked them but he knew he couldn’t eat too many of them without getting sick. He took his time and cooperated until John tried to feed him some avocado.

“I don’t like avocado.” Sam said grimly, looking straight at John.

John gave him a patient look. “You’ll eat what you’re given.”

“I was good about the meat, stopped asking! I ate everything else!” Sam complained.

“If he don’t eat it then don’t make him John, I’ll find a use for the avo tomorrow.” Bobby tried to help Sam. “And he was good about the meat, reward him by not making him eat the avo?”

John thought about it for a moment and nodded, putting the avo down. “Just this once Sam. You can do the dishes tonight.”

Sam nodded and stood to gather dishes. The alpha’s went into the living room and Sam ran a sink of hot, soapy water. He moved to the bin to scrape away the scraps but paused when he noticed a bit of chicken left from John’s plate. He bit his lip and looked over his shoulder to make sure that he wouldn’t be caught.

 

‘It’s not like I’m going to bulk up and go all alpha if they give me a little scrap of meat.’ He thought hopefully. ‘It’s just a little piece!’

With that in mind, Sam tentatively plucked some chicken up between his fingers, and stuffed it in his mouth quickly. When no alpha’s came barging in, and he heard the tv turn on, Sam felt a delighted shiver run over his back. He looked at the plate and dared to take a bit more chicken quickly, he stuffed it in his mouth and chewed rapidly.

He barely had time to swallow it when John came back into the kitchen, and approached him with a smile. Sam set about scraping the chicken into the bin with a sad look on his face, and John lifted another plate to do the same. They worked together to remove all the leftover food and then they put the dishes in the sink.

Sam began washing the dishes and John stood behind him. The man rested his hands heavily on the omega’s hips, and he peppered Sam’s neck with kisses.

“Thank you for behaving so good today Sam.” John murmured. “I appreciate that you’re making an effort. We need to work on the food issue though…..and I don’t want you back talking me when we’re around other alpha’s, it makes me look weak you understand?”

Sam nodded and set the last of the dishes in the draining rack. “I understand.”

His gut was nagging him about the chicken he’d swiped, and how he didn’t deserve his alpha’s praise. It took all his power to not confess on the spot, he knew he’d get a hiding if John found out.

John took a deep sniff of Sam’s neck, he rubbed Sam’s hips reassuringly when the omega whimpered. “You don’t need my scent again yet. We’ll see tomorrow how you smell.”

“Why do you have to….to go all the way? Why can’t you just put it on my belly like in my heat?” Sam asked, trying not to sound petulant.

“Other alpha’s can feel that you’re claimed if I mount you, the other way was just to warn them that you’re protected.” John replied, he turned Sam to face him.

The alpha rested his forehead to Sam’s and held him close. Sam sighed as John kissed his lips gently, trying to take comfort from the new way. John drew back suddenly and wiped something off of his lip. Sam felt nauseous when he realised it was sauce from the chicken, and it probably came off of his own mouth. John frowned at the sauce and then at Sam.

“Why didn’t you tell me I had sauce on my face?” John asked. “I got it all over you now!”

Sam was relieved and quickly tried to lick it off his lip and cheek, but John stopped him with a stern look and did it himself.

“I meant it when I said no meat.” John told Sam calmly.

Sam sighed and nodded. He resigned himself to not getting any more meat for the foreseeable future. As John led him to the lounge he cast a longing look back at the bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	7. New Way To Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a very naughty author! :D I've worked-in secret-on a John/Sam alpha/omega fic to rule them all! Mwhahahaha!!!! *Lighting crashes* I have posted the sneak peak to my story Stress Relief! You can view it here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793631/chapters/14628709
> 
> Please read that chapter and let me know what you think! Will you read it when I post the whole story?
> 
> Happy easter to all :)

Sam woke up to the warm hold of John’s arms around his midsection, he smiled sleepily and snuggled down. John huffed a soft laugh behind him and kissed his neck softly.

“Good morning Sam.”

“Morning dad...” Sam yawned.

John began to withdraw his arms so that he could get up, but Sam sleepily grabbed hold of one thick arm, and curled up around it with an unimpressed murmur. John snorted softly and firmly pulled his arm away, he gave Sam a light swat on the rear and sat up beside the omega.

“Ready to get up?” John asked. “Bobby’s making you something special.”

Sam perked up at that but his face fell when John gave him a stern look. “Not meat?” The omega asked dejectedly.

John shook his head. “Give it up Sam. I don’t know why you’re being so difficult and pushing this.”

Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat as a wave of feelings coursed over him. “I just want meat….I’m not trying to be difficult...”

John sighed and drew Sam in for a cuddle and soft kiss. “I know that Sam but sometimes it feels very deliberate.”

Sam huffed softly and lay against John’s broad chest. “Why don’t I need meat now?”

“You aren’t in heat, your body isn’t in need of a lot of energy. You aren’t pregnant either, if you were you’d need the meat to help support the pup.”

Sam felt ice in his gut and he turned his head to look at John anxiously. “What if I am pregnant?! What if you claimed me too soon after my heat?! What if that’s why I want it so bad!?”

John hushed Sam quickly and held his chin firmly. “You are not pregnant Sam, you don’t have to worry about that. You were clear of your heat, there is no chance of you being pregnant.”

Sam bit his lip and nodded silently. John kissed him and nuzzled their noses together.

“Now….are you going to cooperate with me?” John asked seriously.

Sam frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

John made a show of sniffing Sam and gave the boy a telling look. Sam grimaced and drew away.

“I don’t want to!” Sam whined unhappily as he scooted across to the other side of the bed, where he huddled against the headboard.

John sighed and reached out to stroke a pale thigh. “Sam the faster we get it done the better.”

Sam covered his ears with his hands and hunched in on himself. “No….”

John stayed away, just stroking his hand up and down the omega’s thigh. Sam felt himself relax a little when John made no move to force him. Eventually he uncovered his ears and peeked at his father, the alpha was watching him patiently and Sam swallowed hard before turning to look at John.

“You’ll need a real patient alpha.” John commented. “This is not what a good omega does.”

Sam cringed and felt winded by his father's words.

“A good omega get’s into the position the alpha likes without arguing Sam.” John said firmly.

Sam turned away a little again. “I just don’t want to….I’m not being bad!”

John withdrew his hand and looked expectantly at Sam. “Prove that you’re a good omega Sam. Come here and ride me.”

Sam stared in horror at John. “I-I can’t do that!”

“You can if your alpha asks for it.” John replied. “I’m your alpha and I’m asking for it.”

Sam bit his lip. “You’ll knot me if I do it?”

John nodded and shucked his briefs off, he lay back against the headboard and looked expectantly at Sam.

Sam began to shake his head the moment he got his answer. “No! No I am not doing it! I’m not even leaving the house today, why do I need your scent on me?!”

“It’s not about my scent right now Sam. It’s about getting you to behave like a normal omega, getting you used to a knot, and used to taking orders from an alpha.” John replied with a steely look in his eyes.

Sam could see that John didn’t approve of his behaviour, and as much as it hurt, Sam couldn’t bring himself to do what John was asking. He shook his head with a whimper.

“I can’t.”

John sat up and pulled Sam close by the arm’s. “You don’t always have a choice Sam.”

He struggled to get Sam onto his lap, the omega refusing to lower his bottom. John got the boy to straddle his hips but Sam was shaking and refusing to be pushed down.

John stopped finally and pulled Sam forwards instead to cuddle. When the omega realised he wasn’t being impaled he relaxed and sobbed quietly against John. He turned his face up and latched onto the bite he’d given John the day before, he held fast when John tried to removed him; not ready to give up the comfort just yet.

John sighed and gave up on trying to stop Sam, the omega was in a bad state and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. John rocked Sam for a long while before the omega calmed enough to pull away. John stroked his cheek and looked into his sad brown eyes.

“Why did you say no Sam?”

“I don’t want this, I don’t want to act like I do.”

Sam’s response made John frown. “You do want this Sam, I know you do. You’re just a little confused and scared right now.”

Sam felt his face crumple and he covered it with his hands so his father wouldn’t see more tears from him. A soft knock came at the door and it opened slowly. Sam stiffened when the bed dipped down and Dean’s familiar hand rested on his back.

“What’s wrong Sammy?”

“I don’t want it…..but I’m not bad, alpha said I’m not bad...and then he said I am….” Sam sounded dazed and confused, he looked at Dean blankly. “Why am I not good?”

“You are good Sam, you’re just learning a little different is all.” Dean reassured him. “We need to teach you different so that you learn faster.”

Sam nodded wearily. “‘Kay….”

John kissed his baby’s forehead and cuddled him in close. “We’ll figure it out Sam….let’s get cleaned up and go to breakfast, then we can work this out.”

Sam nodded but made no move to get up so John carried him to the bathroom and showered with the omega latched tightly to his side. John washed Sam and made sure he did his ablutions before dressing. When they went down for breakfast Sam was considerably better but still attached to his alpha. He sat on John’s lap through breakfast, eating his honeyed oats and berries. John ate his own french toast and pressed kisses to Sam’s cheek regularly to cheer him up.

Sam was feeling insecure and vulnerable after his morning. He couldn’t believe the request John had given him, couldn’t believe that he’d almost been forced. He felt like John didn’t want him anymore, and so he clung to John and behaved himself to make the alpha see how worthy he was of the bond.

Bobby and Dean chattered animatedly through breakfast.

“So Bobby where’s Ellen?” Dean asked the older hunter.

Bobby sighed and made a face. “She’s with Jo and Garth, Jo’s gonna be pupping soon and Ellen wants to be there.”

John made a sound of surprise. “Really? I didn’t know that Jo was pregnant yet.”

“Yea she mated off about twelve months ago.” Bobby said simply. “The pup’s due in the next three days.”

John nodded and looked at Sam. “I’ll see if she minds you dropping by to see the pup. Put some broodiness in you in time for mating.”

Sam’s face flushed and he shook his head awkwardly, he spoke for the first time since earlier that morning. “I’d rather not, I don’t know Jo and Garth.”

“I’ll be with you.” John soothed the agitated omega. “I’ll be good for you to see her nest too; give you ideas.”

Sam shrugged and looked away from his father, not in the mood to argue and get in more trouble. John sighed and cuddled him close.

“We don’t have to go immediately, you can settle in some before you go around a pup.” He reassured Sam calmly.

Sam nodded and huddled against John.

“If Garth and Jo are too strange to you then you can always see Caleb.” Bobby said. “He and Joshua just pupped a week ago, they called earlier saying they need a place to set up a new nest. Joshua just finished a case and he wants a place to settle for a bit. I hope you don’t mind John, I said they could crash here. They’ll be here today sometime before dinner.”

“It’s good of you Bobby, we have no problems with it. In fact,” John looked down at Sam. “it’d be good for you Sammy. I’m sure Caleb won’t mind letting you tend the pup a little.”

Sam shook his head and fiddled with John’s shirt silently. He didn’t want to see the pup, he didn’t want to get broody and he didn’t want to be around another young omega. He didn’t want Dean and John around another young omega.

John sighed in disappointment and Sam grimaced. He did it again without even trying, he couldn’t explain it though! John and Dean would just laugh at him if he told them he didn’t want them around another omega.

“Sam I think it would be good for you to see how another omega act’s with an alpha.” John said firmly. “When they come over I want you to watch them, see how Caleb responds to Joshua.”

Sam sighed and nodded, too drained to argue against his father. He rested against the alpha, and tuned out the voices in the kitchen, in favour of listening to the strong heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	8. Jealous

Sam was quick to retreat upstairs to his and John’s room after a disappointing lunch of peanuts and bananas. He sat in the window until he saw the big blue truck approaching. His eyebrows narrowed when the car stopped outside the house and it’s occupants climbed out. Caleb and Joshua with their pup, cradled in a soft green blanket, in Caleb’s arms.

John, Dean and Bobby walked out of the house to meet the couple with hugs and warm exchanges. Sam cringed as John turned his attention on the pup, kissing it’s forehead softly in greeting. Sam knew immediately that he didn’t like the pup.

‘I can’t say that though….dad and Dean will be pissed if I complain….’ He thought anxiously.

John turned around suddenly and looked up at the window in concern, looking directly at Sam. The boy sighed as he realised what happened; his father had felt his anxiety through the bond. John seemed to excuse himself before rushing into the house. Sam sat still when John’s footsteps thundered up the stairs and into their room.

The alpha approached cautiously and crouched beside his omega. Sam sighed and leaned away from John. The alpha made a soft sound of worry and turned Sam’s face with one hand.

“What’s the matter Sam?” John asked softly.

Sam shook his head and didn’t give any verbal answer. John sighed and pulled Sam to his feet.

“Let’s go introduce you to the pup. Caleb says you are welcome to handle her whenever he doesn’t need to tend her.”

Sam reluctantly followed John, attaching himself to the alpha’s side like he’d done earlier; still not convinced that his place in John’s world was fixed.

The rest of the household was in the living room when they got downstairs. Caleb stood up the moment he noticed Sam and he moved to the boy and hugged him warmly. Sam usually enjoyed Caleb’s warm hugs, but today it felt wrong and he didn’t want the other near him, he growled lowly at Caleb. John’s hand met his rear with a sharp smack.

“Do not growl at our guests Sam.” John warned him quietly.

Sam huffed and tolerated Caleb fussing over his hair. The other omega smiled at him and took his hands.

“Come and meet Elanor…..”

He lead Sam to a small bassinet, and pulled the soft green blanket down a little, to reveal a small pink face. Sam knew any other omega would be crooning and fawning over the pup but he felt nothing but annoyance and dislike for it. He saw John’s hopeful expression and sighed internally, he would have to act like it was okay. His alpha would be happy if he acted happy.

Sam leaned down closer to the baby and scented it quietly, before pulling away with a satisfied expression and returning to John. The alpha rewarded him with loving kisses and a squeeze to his hips. Sam preened under that attention John lavished on him, cooing when Dean came up beside him and gave him a kiss too.

The group made their way to the couches where they sat and made small talk.

Dean shifted away from Sam to sit beside Caleb when the omega was feeding his pup. He watched in awe with a huge smile on his face as the pup nursed. When Caleb finished feeding the pup he handed her to Dean to burp. Sam felt a spark of jealousy when Dean beamed at Caleb gratefully and accepted the pup.

Sam huddled against John and pushed his jealous feelings down; he couldn’t lay claim to Dean as his alpha, there was no reason to be jealous. Unfortunately John picked up on his jealousy.

“You want to hold her?” He asked Sam with a smile.

Sam scowled pettily and shook his head, burrowing deeper into John’s side. John raised an eyebrow and looked over at Caleb.

“May I hold her?”

Caleb smiled and nodded, Dean approached with the pup and Sam’s mind went into panic mode. He didn’t want John holding the pup! He growled at Dean and climbed onto John’s lap, holding the alpha’s arms around himself so that he couldn’t take the pup.

“Sam!” John said crossly. “I just told you not to growl like that!”

Sam scowled and turned his face to John’s chest. Dean returned the pup to Caleb and sat beside his father, he tried to get Sam talking while the other’s continued their conversations.

“Sammy, what was that? I’m not here to hurt you, there’s no need to growl at me.” Dean waited for a reply but Sam wouldn’t give it. “It’s okay Sammy, I’m not mad, you just surprised me is all…..look at me Sammy….I wanna see that pretty smile...”

Sam turned his face a little to look at Dean and he smiled when he saw the silly face his brother was making; crossing his eyes, curling his tongue and wiggling his ears. Sam giggled at the sight and Dean laughed, he reached out to stroke Sam’s hair gently.

“There’s my Sammy.”

They smiled fondly at each other, interrupted by Bobby standing up.

“Alright dinner’s done, I suggest we take this to the kitchen.”

Joshua and Caleb followed Bobby at once with Elanor and Dean trailed after them. Sam and John stayed on the couch.

“You okay Sam?” John asked gently. “You seem a bit tense today.”

Sam shrugged and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. John wrapped his arms under Sam’s bum and lifted him, he carried his omega to the kitchen and sat with him on his lap. Bobby had cooked a beef stew with potatoes, mushrooms and carrots for dinner, and he’d made a vegetable omelette for the omega’s.

Sam wouldn’t have minded the omelette -he was quite partial to them- if it weren’t for the big bowl of hot stew placed in front of Caleb. He paused with a mouthful of omelette on his fork when he saw what the other omega had been given. Sam glanced at John uncertainly, the alpha was busy eating his own stew, and wondered if he could get away with asking for some stew on account of Caleb getting some. He looked at his omelette and then at the stew. The stew looked and smelled a lot more appetising. He could see that the beef was soft and juicy and he felt drool pooling in his mouth.

Caleb took a big mouthful of stew and sighed ecstatically. Joshua smiled at his omega and leaned in to kiss him.

“You like it?” He asked Caleb who nodded happily. “Good, my amazing omega deserves nice food.”

Caleb laughed sheepishly. “I’m not an amazing omega, I’m average.”

“You kidding? I have a pup because of you, I have a lovely mate who does whatever I ask and trusts me. You are the best omega.” Joshua reassured his mate.

Caleb blushed and resumed eating, Joshua doing likewise; albeit with more googly eyes.

Sam didn’t eat his mouthful of omelette, he put his fork down and leaned back against John quietly. The alpha looked at him curiously and put his half empty plate down on the table. John’s arms held him securely and the alpha kissed his forehead.

‘Probably thinks I’m just having an off day.’ Sam thought moodily, not in the mood to talk to John. ‘It’s better he doesn’t know, he’d be upset with me.’

He watched Caleb jealously, his feelings hurt by Joshua, and wondered how he could ever get to the status that Caleb had.

‘I’d have to mate to get that treatment.’ He thought sadly, he looked up at John’s concerned face. ‘Maybe he’ll let me.’

Sam watched Joshua dish seconds or Caleb and felt his eyes warm up. ‘I’m a bad omega, that’s why I don’t get any stew, why my alpha forces himself on me, why I can’t have Dean.’

A nasty voice hissed in his head for the rest of dinner, on repeat. ‘Bad omega. Your alpha won’t stay with you, he wants that other omega; the one that gives pups.’

Sam’s grip got stronger and stronger on John’s shirt with every repetition. The alpha was worried about him and excused them early. They lay in their bed with John crooning softly for his youngest to look at him and talk about what was going on. Sam held tightly to the man and didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	9. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, chapter ten is on it's way, it'll be up on Tuesday night ZA time!

The next morning Sam woke up with John spooning him from behind and Dean laying in front of him. Dean smiled when he saw that his little brother was awake and he leaned in to kiss his nose.

“Sleep well Sammy?”

Sam nodded and touched a hand to Dean’s chest softly. Dean lay still as Sam slowly explored his brothers torso. The omega curiously tested Dean’s limits and shuffled closer to Dean.

“Dad’ll wake up soon...want me to prep you for him?” Dean asked kindly.

Sam frowned and scooted closer so he could press his forehead to the alpha’s chest.

“Won’t you claim me Dean?” Sam asked softly.

Dean sighed sadly and shook his head. “I want to, I want to so badly, but I can’t yet. Dad needs to be your rock for now.”

“I want you.” Sam whimpered. “He’s too hard to be a good omega for. I’ll always be a good omega for you.”

“Sammy….” Dean sighed.

“It’s alright Dean, if Sam wants you and feels ready then I won’t stop you.” John’s voice came suddenly, startling the boys.

Dean looked at John in surprise. “Really?”

“Really.” John replied lightly. “Just remember Dean, you have a place in this bond, and we’ll be establishing it if you want in.”

Dean nodded with a blush on his face, Sam didn’t care to ask what John was saying; Dean was allowed to claim him!

Sam looked excitedly up at Dean. “You get to claim me? Now?”

“Sam I’d love to but I think we should take it slow.” Said Dean kindly. “I’ll just join in your time with dad until you’re used to me.”

Sam pouted and felt crushed. Dean didn’t want him. Dean knew he was a bad omega. Dean wanted John to straighten Sam out first.

John pulled Sam into a hug from behind. “Don’t be like that….Dean loves you and I love you too. He’s trying to make sure you feel comfortable with him.”

Sam sighed and nodded in understanding.

John kissed his ear and stroked a hand across his stomach. “I need to get my scent on you Sam. Dean’s here, he’ll help.”

Dean smiled encouragingly at Sam and moved closer with a tentative look at John. John was nuzzling and kissing his neck, while his hands dipped between the omega’s legs to stroke him. Sam whimpered as his body responded to the touch, Dean attached his lips to one of Sam’s soft pink nipples, and he suckled gently. Sam arched towards Dean, unwittingly allowing John’s hand to slip further under him.

A rough finger rubbed softly over his hole, causing a dribble of slick to escape. Sam panted and looked at John nervously over his shoulder. The alpha kissed his nose and pressed the finger into him. Sam yelped and pulled up to evade the intrusion.

“Easy Sammy….let me help.”

Sam was turned on his father's lap and felt Dean shift until he was behind the omega. Strong hands rested on his hips and lifted him up. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist to hold him, so that John could coax slick from him. Dean licked Sam’s neck and kissed his hair, he murmured encouragement to his brother and soothed him when Sam squirmed.

John pressed his fingers into Sam gently, and rubbed over his prostate rhythmically, until Sam was moaning reluctantly and producing a fair amount of slick.

“How do you want him?” Dean asked John softly.

Sam’s eyes snapped open at the question, dreading John’s answer as the previous morning came to mind.

John hesitated with a look at Sam’s sad face. “I want him on his back.”

Sam blinked in surprise and looked at John uncertainly. John gave him a pointed look and helped Dean arrange his body. Dean let Sam rest on his front while John settled between the omega’s legs.

John pushed inside, the sting making Sam claw at him and hiss angrily. Dean grabbed his hands and held them at bay while John set up a steady rhythm. Sam was growling and pushing down against John with his hips, Dean’s presence made a world of difference to the experience. He felt safe and the act was more pleasurable. John hit his prostate head on with every move of his hips and Sam arched his back.

John was enjoying the change, Sam was relaxed and willing, all because of Dean. Now he could see what mating was like. Finally his youngest could see what he’d been fighting against.

There was only one thing, niggling in the back of Sam’s mind, that the alpha couldn’t quite follow through the bond. John felt his knot start to inflate and Sam’s eyes went wide, all pleasure and eagerness gone.

“No! Stop!” He pleaded desperately. “Not that please!”

John panted and kissed him roughly to quiet him.

“Easy Sam...” Dean was murmuring.

John began slamming into the omega hard, his knot catching on the rim of Sam’s entrance every time he withdrew. When it got big enough that he couldn’t pull it out all the way, John pushed all the way in and ground into Sam. John felt his orgasm coming and he pulled Sam up onto his lap. He sat on his haunches and used his hands to guide Sam’s hips in a rocking motion, forcing the omega to ride him.

Dean followed Sam up and continued kissing his shoulder kindly. John and Dean made eye contact over Sam’s shoulder and John growled lowly. Dean’s turned his gaze down and bared his neck, allowing John to lean in and bite. John didn’t break the skin, just warned the younger alpha who was boss.

John held onto Dean’s neck while his knot inflated. Sam sobbed and fought when John’s knot inflated completely and bound them. He got one hand free from Dean and hit John on the chest hard.

John pulled his mouth away from Dean and grabbed Sam’s hand, he gave the omega a swat to the rear. “Calm down Sam.”

Sam glared at him through pained tears. He whimpered and lay his head against John’s shoulder.

“I don’t like this….it’s wrong….”

John sighed and kissed his forehead. Dean murmured kind words into Sam’s ear, telling him it was natural and beautiful and Sam had done so good. John made eye contact with Dean and waited for the younger male to show some sign of submission. Dean lowered his gaze again but didn’t give John his neck.

It would do for the time being, John leaned down to kiss Dean softly. He moved his arms around Sam to hold Dean closer, letting the other alpha press up against Sam. Dean looked up at him through his lashes and John felt his muscles relax; his inner alpha purring at the submissive gesture.

Sam had noticed all of their interactions but his mind was more focused on the knot pulsing inside of his body. He made a small noise of discontent to draw their attention back to where he needed it and they smothered him with firm rubs, whispered words, and sweet kisses.

A short while later he calmed down enough to slump against his father. Something that had been floating in his head for a while surfaced, and he wondered if he could ask.

“D-dad?” Sam mumbled.

“Yea Sammy?”

Sam bit his lip. “Can-.....if you mate me...can Dean mate me too?” Sam asked with a blush.

John looked down at him in surprise. “You’re thinking about mating with me?” The alpha replied.

Sam shrugged and waited.

John looked consideringly at him for a moment before nodding. “He could yes. He’s pretty submissive to me, we won’t fight much over you.”

Sam must have looked as confused as he felt because John laughed and explained.

“Alpha’s can share an omega but there has to be a balance. One alpha has to be completely submissive to the other. In your heats I’d get first round while Dean would have to wait. If you get pregnant and no longer want sex...” John trailed off with a look at Dean.

Dean stiffened but kept his face neutral. Sam frowned, looking back and forth between them.

“What? What if I’m pregnant?”

Dean kissed his shoulder. “Dad would be topping me.”

Sam looked amazedly at his brother. “You’re an alpha?”

John laughed and Dean smiled softly.

“Doesn’t mean anything when you submit to another alpha.” John paused for a moment before he continued. “Sam if you want to mate with us that’s wonderful, but you must know that there are rules and a different kind of dynamic would exist between us.”

Sam nodded and didn’t speak.

“We’ll establish everything later?” Dean asked John with a weary look on his face.

John leaned close to kiss Dean, Sam watched from his place against John’s chest. The kiss looked comforting and sweet, Sam longed for that amount of tenderness from his father.

“Yea we can if you want to get it over with.” John told his son. “You might not wanna stay for it Sammy.”

“What? Why not?” Sam demanded to know.

John smacked his butt lightly for his tone. “It will get violent, even with Dean as he is; no alpha likes being….dominated.”

Sam suddenly understood what his father meant, the older alpha was going to mount Dean to establish his place. He looked uncertainly at Dean who kissed his nose.

“I’ll be fine Sammy, I just don’t think you should see us fighting.”

Sam nodded slowly and rested back against Dean, while John pressed kisses to his chest and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	10. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope no one freaks out or anything....

John’s knot took longer to go down than usual because of Dean’s presence, and by the time they could separate themselves it was after lunch. The three took a quick shower together and dressed before going downstairs.

Sam was feeling a little better about things, his alpha hadn’t fought with him, they’d almost mated normally and Dean wanted him!

John was also incredibly relaxed, because although Sam hadn’t submitted totally, the omega had enjoyed the act a little more. John was glad to see improvement in the boy’s attitude.

Caleb was downstairs with Joshua and Bobby, talking about a wendigo hunt in Missouri that needed doing.

“Well you’re down for the count and John’s not going anywhere.” Bobby said calmly. “I’m a little out of practise to be taking on a wendigo. I thought Garth might try it but…..well you know what he’s like.”

Joshua snorted. “The kid is a nightmare, I’m amazed he’s still alive.”

“Don’t be so cruel, we all started somewhere.” John said calmly as he poured himself some coffee and took a seat near to Caleb.

Sam and Dean poured their own coffee and made their way into the living room. Upon spotting John’s proximity to Caleb, Sam gave Dean his cup, and moved quickly to wedge himself between his alpha and the omega.

John grunted and shifted Sam over his lap, to sit on his other side. “Sammy, I’m trying to see the pup.”

Sam sat very still when he heard what John said. The alpha didn’t even look twice at him; just moved closer to Caleb to stroke the pup’s cheek. Sam felt his lip wobble and his eyes burn but he stubbornly blinked back his tears, he wouldn’t cry over this! He wouldn’t! Then John was holding the baby, looking at it like it was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, and Sam couldn’t cope anymore.

Dean was talking to the other two alpha’s, John and Caleb were occupied. It wasn’t hard to slip upstairs again and close himself in the room he shared with John and Dean. Sam went to his father's duffel and pulled out all his dirty clothes, the ones that smelt most like John, and he put them all on the bed in a great heap.

Sam crawled onto the bed and arranged the clothes into a comfortable little nest for himself, he took deep breaths to fill his senses with John’s scent; basking in the comfort it gave him. He lay there until he fell asleep.

A large warm hand on his side woke him with a start and he looked up to see John’s concerned frown.

“You okay Sammy?”

Sam nodded silently, he didn’t feel like talking. John nodded calmly and kissed his brow.

“Come on, it’s already dinner time, you slept a few hours.”

Sam got up and followed John out to the kitchen where everyone else was already eating. Sam scowled to see that Caleb had meat again while a large leafy salad waited for him. He waited for John to sit so that he could sit on the alpha’s lap, but John pulled out a chair for Sam to sit in. John sat and held Elanor for Caleb while the omega ate, he crooned softly at the baby and smiled at her fondly.

Sam was numb, he’d been denied Dean, he was given food he didn’t want while Caleb got meat, he’d been booted from his place on John’s lap, and worst of all the pup had taken his place.

The growl that escaped him made all the alpha’s tense up.

John fixed him with a stern gaze and drew himself up. “Sam stop it.”

Sam huffed unhappily and stood to try climbing onto John’s lap, but Elanor was in the way. He snarled at her and John knocked him back onto the floor.

“No Sam!” John barked.

“He doesn’t want you holding Elanor, she’s a threat to his position as your claimed omega. It’s normal John.” Bobby said gruffly. “I told you he needs to be bred, I didn’t say it to hear myself talk you know.”

“Bobby this isn’t the time-!”

“It’ll never be the time for you John! This kid has been off his heat for three days, he has maybe eleven weeks before his next heat, probably less.” Bobby pressed firmly.

John handed Elanor to Caleb and stood up, looking down at Sam with a grim expression. He reached down, pausing when Sam cringed away in fear of being hit, slowly he took Sam by the hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Finish your dinner Sam.” John murmured, nudging the boy over to his chair.

Sam frowned in confusion but did as he was told, without even glancing at Caleb or thinking about food. Why hadn’t he been punished? He’d growled at a pup and his alpha...didn’t that warrant punishment? Sam decided he’d test it out another time, not push his luck.

When they all finished their dinner they retired to the lounge and talked until it was late enough for bed. Joshua and Bobby went out to do a local hunt, simple salt and burn, saying that they’re be back in the morning. The rest went upstairs for bed. Sam tried to follow John and Dean into their room but John gently guided him towards Caleb.

“Caleb, you mind taking Sam with you tonight? It’s just I don’t want him seeing me and Dean….”

Caleb smiled calmly and nodded. “Sure John, come on Sam.” He turned and went into his and Joshua’s room.

“I want to stay with you.” Sam whispered to John.

John peppered his face with kisses. “I know, but I don’t need you seeing what happens. You could get caught between us and get hurt. Stay with Caleb, whatever you hear don’t leave the room. Take this as an opportunity to ask any omega questions that you can’t ask us.”

Sam just stared pleadingly up at John, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. “I’ll stay out the way. I won’t interfere, I promise, please don’t send me out.”

John wrapped his arms around Sam’s middle and kissed his forehead. “It’s just for tonight Sammy, Caleb is safe, you’ll be fine. I’m right next door, you just call if you need us.”

“Come on hon, listen to your daddy.” Caleb was standing in the doorway watching them. “Come on, we’ll have a little sleepover. That’ll be fun huh? You’ve never had a sleepover.”

John pushed him towards Caleb with a smile. “Sweet dreams Sammy.”

Caleb pulled Sam in and closed the door in John’s face.

John went to his room and found Dean naked and waiting, he stripped down as braced himself. He growled at the younger alpha, who snarled back, John jumped to tackle him and found himself slammed into a wall.

Caleb led the boy to the double bed in the center of the room and gestured for him to hop up. Sam sat cross legged on the bed and fiddled with his shirt. Elanor was asleep in her crib a little way away from the bed, for which Sam was thankful, he couldn’t handle being too close to her just yet. There was a bang against the wall that made Sam flinch and he looked nervously at Caleb. The other omega ignored the noise.

“So how’re you liking your new status as claimed omega to The John Winchester?” Caleb asked him calmly, while he dug through a bag for something Sam could sleep in.

He handed Sam a long white t-shirt that would cover his knees and then sat beside the boy to change clothes.

“It’s horrible.” Sam said lowly as he changed. “The only good thing is Dean can be there too.”

Caleb gave Sam a sly look. “You dissing the sex skills of your alpha? John’s probably never been criticised before, it’s a refreshing change. You do know that there are hundreds of omega’s who’d like to be you right now?”

Sam grimaced. “Why?! I’m being forced to take a knot every other day, and I’m expected to do so much that would have gotten me in trouble before I presented.”

“Like?”

“Eating meals that aren’t full of meat and grease.” Sam checked off on his fingers. “Crying, mindlessly obeying alpha’s….it’s a long list.”

Caleb looked thoughtful. “I guess that’s fair reasoning for being upset. I remember when I first mated….but it was different back then, if your family wanted to claim you they had to be quick about it.”

Sam felt himself a little intrigued, he’d never heard much about mating when he was a pup, he assumed it was the same way for a very long time. Apparently it was different once and maybe not in a good way.

“All things considered you have it way better than I did.”

A loud smash from the room next door startle them both and they wearily eyed the wall. The snarls of alpha’s fighting making the omega’s tense.

“How is my situation any better than yours? You at least chose your mate.” Sam said unhappily.

Caleb laughed at that. “You think so? Sam, I didn’t even know Joshua when he mated with me. It was the old days, we mated nearly fifteen years ago.”

Sam was shocked and confused. “Why would you let him do that? How could he rape you like that? Why are you still with him?!”

“You’ve never been with an alpha in a fertile heat Sam, your first heat is dry. It’s so much more overwhelming when you’re fertile and there’s a stud alpha fighting others over you. He earned me fair and square Sam.”

“Earned you?” Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“He took down twenty six alpha’s and then still chased me for seven miles at top speed. Yes he earned me Sam. It didn’t matter that I didn’t know him, he proved himself capable of protecting me and our pups. I was hesitant after my heat….I couldn’t believe what I’d done, I was horrified...I didn’t let him near me for months, even went through three heats on my own. He was so patient, when an alpha is mated they do everything to please their mates, they’re calmer when they have a firm bond in place.”

“So if I mated my dad….” Sam trailed off thoughtfully.

“He’d be less pushy about sex.” Caleb finished his sentence.

“I hope I find someone who loves me like Joshua loves you, even if it’s just so I don’t have to do this anymore.” Sam said sadly.

Caleb smiled thoughtfully. “Come with me, I think you’ll like seeing this.”

He led Sam to John’s room and pushed the door open quietly so they could see the battling alpha’s. Dean and John were covered in bruises and blood, both were too caught up to notice the audience.

Sam watched Dean pin John down on his back, the younger alpha struggled to get John on his belly. John reared up and hit Dean in the face with his forehead, cracking his nose. John seemed to have the upper hand now, Dean was dazed from the blow but kept fighting. Sam felt heat pool in his lower back and his entrance started dripping fluids.

Caleb squeezed his hand. “Told you it’s worth watching. Don’t you ever think you don’t have someone who loves you the way Josh loves me. Those two alpha’s are it for you Sam. If you get one or the other, or both it doesn’t matter; they both love you. Dean loves you so much that he’s willing to risk his dominance to be with you, he knows he can’t beat John.”

Just as Caleb finished peaking John got Dean on his belly with his butt in the air. He held the other alpha’s hips and leaned down to bite the back of Dean’s neck hard. Dean cried out and bucked underneath the older alpha. His legs were trembling and he whimpered softly, looking at John over his shoulder nervously. John pulled back from the bite and laved his tongue over it, kissing it tenderly.

Sam watched John release Dean’s hips and the younger alpha turned onto his back. John gave him a steely look before bringing one of Dean’s hands up to his cock. The younger alpha pumped his superior to a hard orgasm and grimaced silently while John spread his release over youthful flesh.

Caleb pulled Sam back and closed the door.

“What just happened?” Sam whispered. “I thought my dad would….”

“Penetrate Dean? Nah that’ll happen very rarely; when you’re pregnant or if Dean challenges John too much. Smearing him with cum and biting his neck are enough for John to assert his dominance over Dean. Come on now, it’s late and we both need sleep. Elanor won’t wake up till morning, so you can sleep easy.”

Sam was more than a little confused but he slowly went with it, deciding to talk to John in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments! I'd have loved to have made Dean the winner but I can't see them surviving as a family that way. Dean could never dominate John effectively and he'd end up going the long haul with the older alpha, which would just make John resent Dean.


	11. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's not such a bad guy, give him a chance!!! :) 
> 
> I have 52 stories right now :D it took me two pages worth of stories to find this one so I could add the chapter :D
> 
> My new ABO story, Bound, is releasing on May 1st. It is a John/Sam fic because I'm strangely attracted to this ship....John being so sexy and commanding in the show...the man is a sex god...and I am weak :/ ....I'm super excited to see how everyone feels about it though!

In the morning Caleb and Sam went downstairs to find Bobby and Joshua, they were making breakfast with smiles on their faces.

“Successful hunt Josh?” Caleb asked quietly, kissing his alpha’s shoulder.

Joshua turned and kissed Caleb’s nose, running his hands up and down the omega’s sides. “Mmm very good hunt.”

Sam watched in morbid curiosity as the alpha pressed a kiss between words, making a path to Caleb’s ear.

“A very -kiss- good -kiss- hunt -kiss.” Arriving at Caleb’s ear Joshua growled lowly and nibbled the lobe roughly.

Caleb keened quietly and pressed closer to the alpha. Joshua wrapped strong, possessive arms around his omega and leaned in to lick their claiming mark.

“Hey none of that in the kitchen!” Bobby growled gruffly. “As bad as Ellen...”

“How is Ellen?” Caleb asked curiously, looking around Joshua. “Has Jo pupped yet?”

“Not yet, today is her due date but no signs of anything. Not that anyone can get close enough to check her out.” Bobby sighed. “Jo’s swiping at anything that comes within an arms length.”

“Are all omega’s like that?” Sam heard himself say.

They all looked at him in surprise and then exchanged knowing smiles.

“Not all, just a few that get really protective of their space.” Caleb said lightly. “When I was nesting I didn’t want Josh out of my sight, never mind out of my nest. Every pregnancy will differ too, next time I might not want Josh around.”

Sam nodded and sat down in John’s seat at the table. He looked at the stairs with a small frown, his father and brother were usually up long before he was, he bit his lip in worry.

“Don’t worry, John won the fight yea?” Joshua said as he sat in his usual spot. “He’ll be in a rut, it’ll be a little while before you see him today.”

“A rut?” Sam dared to ask.

“Omega have heats, alpha have ruts.” Caleb said calmly. “It’s just a burning need to knot and breed, it’ll last for a few hours today and it lasts the duration of your heat, sometimes a bit longer afterwards.”

“They didn’t try to do that to me when I was in heat.” Sam said with a blush.

Joshua laughed. “Really? You haven’t noticed how possessive they are and how frequently John is turning to you for sex?”

Sam felt his face burn because he had noticed but it hadn’t seemed unusual. Everyone else had taken it in stride so he hadn’t thought anything of it.

“They’ve both been in a light rut, it’s good that they’re up there together, they can release their energy on each other.” Bobby said casually.

Sam perked up in alarm. “Dean and my dad are having-....doing that?”

Caleb smiled in amusement and nodded. “That’s why having two alpha’s to an omega is nice sometimes. They can be as rough as they need with each other, which isn’t possible with an omega.”

“What if my dad hurts Dean?!”

“He’ll heal just fine Sam. There’s no sense worrying.” Bobby said gently.

Sam got up and made his way to the stairs.

“What are you doing?” Joshua asked with a frown.

Sam glanced back at him. “I’m going up there and stopping them, I don’t want Dean to get hurt.”

“Sam you can’t go and challenge John like that, he will punish you and you’ll be affected by their hormones.” Caleb said gently. “It’s too soon for you to go through another heat, so I suggest you stay here.”

“I’ll go in heat if I go near them?” Sam didn’t quite believe it, it seemed too farfetched.

“Very likely yes.” Joshua said with a hard expression. “Now sit down.”

“I can’t let Dean go through that alone!” Sam pressed, keeping his feet firmly planted.

Joshua glared at him in disapproval and Sam felt his legs wobble. The alpha’s of the pack were capable of bossing any unmated omega around. Sam couldn’t believe how pathetic he was, feeling the need to submit and do what he was told.

Anger burned through his shame and he turned deliberately and ran upstairs away from Joshua. He ran faster when he heard the alpha snarl and give chase after him. He ran into the room he shared with John and Dean and jumped on the beside behind them.

John was on top of Dean, grinding their erections together, he glanced over at Sam and frowned in concern. Dean growled and drew John’s eyes to the doorway where Joshua stood glowering at Sam. The omega huddled up against his father’s side and waited for the alpha to leave.

John lifted himself up, challenging Joshua with a defensive stance. The two growled and snarled at each other, finally Joshua turned and left when he saw that John wouldn’t back down. The alpha went to the door and closed it. Sam watched his alpha approach and tipped his head back so that John could kiss him.

John climbed onto the bed and pushed Sam to lay down beside Dean. He knelt over them and kissed them both gently. Dean and Sam smiled at each other and twined their fingers together.

Sam was surprised by how relaxed he was, with one alpha in a rut and the other still learning how to submit, he thought he’d be nervous. Dean kissed him and all thought flew out of his mind. He tried to rollover on top of Dean but John had other plans.

John lowered himself onto Sam and bit into his claiming mark, drawing blood and making Sam hiss in pleasure. The omega only had eyes for Dean, concern flooded his system when Dean looked longingly at him. John was keeping Dean away with a growl, he had first rights after all.

Sam allowed John to pull him up so that he was straddling the alpha. He let the man kiss him deeply and roll their hips together. Sam sighed into the kiss and reached out for Dean, smiling when the other alpha plastered himself to the omega’s back. He felt complete with Dean there, it was different to all his previous experiences, it was a welcome difference.

John was even acting different, no longer tense and forceful, he smiled and kissed lovingly. Enjoying how calm and eager Sam was. The whole atmosphere was better and Sam found himself very happy to be between his alpha’s.

Sam was lost in the feeling of two alpha’s moving against him, forcing him to move against the other. They scratched and bit and kissed him in an unending cycle that had him moaning and and begging for more. John didn’t prep him this time, he didn’t need to; the stimulation from two alpha’s and the feeling of love was enough to make Sam dripping wet.

He lifted the omega and guided him down, Sam didn’t even flinch, he accommodated the alpha with ease. John growled in appreciation and thrust up into his omega relentlessly. Sam and Dean moaned, John was hitting Sam’s prostate head on and every thrust drove Sam back against Dean’s erection.

John’s knot was starting to inflate but Sam was too caught up to notice. Sam felt his skin start to heat up, and his belly burned strangely. John and Dean suddenly had their noses against his neck, scenting him. John’s thrusts were brutal and Sam felt his entrance tear a little when John forced his swollen knot out and back in again.

Dean whimpered and John groaned, he pushed Sam off of his erection. “Sam, Sammy….we can’t...you need to be sure, you shouldn’t have come up here.”

“Dad-...ugnnn...he-he’s...” Dean struggled to talk around the growls and moans pushing out of his throat.

“I know...” John groaned, forcing himself away from Sam and pulling Dean with him. 

Sam whined at the loss and crawled closer to them. John put a hand on his chest to keep him at bay.

“Sammy, you’re going in heat, if we finish this…..” John cut off and shoved Dean onto his belly with a snarl of frustration.

Dean growled back and tried to get up, John climbed up onto him and began to rut against his ass. Sam watched with confusion and a thick cloud off heat in his head. He couldn’t understand why they weren’t touching him, he wanted them to touch him!

John spilled and his knot became more swollen than Sam had ever seen. The head of John’s cock was red and it contrasted with his cum nicely, Sam leaned in to lick a stripe up the side, suckling the tip. John gasped and rocked into Sam’s mouth, the omega wanted his attention and he was having a hard time resisting.

John knew Sam would be devastated if he was mated now, without consent, so he pushed Sam away and made him relax against the pillows. John told him to stay there and Sam nearly cried, he didn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to breed like he needed to; didn’t his alphas want to breed? John moved back to Dean and got him to a shuddering orgasm.

Sam was crying and forcing his fingers into his entrance, feeling worse when it didn’t satisfy his need. John and Dean cooed sympathetically at him, their release had given them some clarity but Sam was in full blown fertile heat. He was running on base instinct and there was nothing they could do until it was over. The alpha’s settled themselves in for a long and difficult heat period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	12. Contemplate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! :)
> 
> My mind is trying to make me do another ABO and I'm trying to decide how worthwhile it is.
> 
> Basic idea is Sam's an omega in a brothel that hunter frequent, when an omega is used they get a coloured sash; otherwise they're left in pure white. Alpha's John and Dean come in, Dean looking for his usual (Castiel) and John looking for fresh game. The brothel owner has so many omega's that he doesn't know there one still in white until John notices Sam. They go through a whole rigmarole of "All these other omega's do their bit around here, you should be making yourself useful, you haven't been used and that isn't acceptable for how long you've been loitering here." and Sam's just so not keen on this idea at all and tries to beg John to leave him be, of course John takes pity and offers a price to buy Sam. He does and takes Sam to their motel, making it clear that Sam will do what he was bought for as soon as he's settled.
> 
> that's what's been in my head so far; opinions?

It took nine days for the Winchester’s heads to clear. Nine days or them to see through the hormone induced high.

‘It’s a damn miracle...’ Bobby thought as he stood in the doorway watching them. ‘I’d never have the control to leave that boy alone.’

John and Dean had been camped at the bottom of the bed while Sam was at the headboard. The two alpha’s were lazily kissing and rocking against each other, slowly getting through the end of the rut. Sam was red faced and tired, lying still with his fingers still inside himself, he’d given up on ever finding release and he simply watched his alpha’s.

Somehow Sam hadn’t been mated, and while Bobby knew he was upset about it, he was sure that the boy would be glad when he came to his senses. Sam wouldn’t have taken well to being bred without consent, no matter how much he needed it, and to be impregnated in the circumstances of his heat…..Bobby shuddered to think about the devastating results.

John looked up at him blearily and sat up slowly. “Bobby?”

“Morning John.” Bobby replied gruffly, taking a step into the room.

The two men stared at each other for a moment, one wondering what had happened, and the other wondering what he should say first.

“You triggered Sam’s heat,” John turned to look at Sam in alarm. “You didn’t mate him, don’t worry, you spent the whole time with Dean. There were close calls, Sam’s a damn seductive little shit when he want’s to be, but you didn’t give and neither did Dean.”

John looked relieved and he sat on the edge of the bed wearily. “You watched us?”

“We took it in turns, Joshua and I, Caleb obviously couldn’t take a chance like that.” Bobby replied quietly. “I suggest you and the boy’s take a shower, I’ll get the bedding cleaned up.”

John looked down at himself and at the cum soaked bedding, he wrinkled his nose in disgust before turning pale and turning to Dean. He grabbed the boy and flipped him onto his stomach, ignoring Dean’s half hearted protests, he spread the white cheeks apart and looked for any sign of irritation or cum. He sighed softly in relief when he found none, he hadn’t used Dean.

Bobby gave an impatient noise and John gently nudged Dean upright. “Go to the bathroom son, Sam and I will be there ASAP.”

Dean staggered out of the room and John carefully crawled across the bed to Sam. The omega looked up at him with teary eyes and a pouty lip.

“It’s alright Sammy, I’ve got you, I love you.” John was surprised by how easily the term slid from his lips, it was true that he loved Sam, but the way he’d just said it….

Sam made a meek sound and reached up for his father, John took the hint and used one arm around Sam’s waist to lift him. Sam wrapped his arms and legs around his father and John silently sat back with Sam on his lap. The omega was still in heat, but John could tell it was fading, no longer fertile; it would probably be over in a day at the most.

He stroked the boy’s back soothingly and kissed his neck. “You’ve done good Sam, it’s almost over my baby….relax and let me take care of you.”

He carried Sam to the bathroom where Dean had already turned on the shower and stepped inside. John joined Dean and set Sam onto his feet carefully. Dean handed John the soap and a cloth before leaning back against the wall and letting his father wash him down thoroughly.

John smiled and cleaned happily, placing sneaky little kisses here and there. John’s inner alpha preened at the submission and trust he was given, he felt warmth fill his chest at the thought that he was taking good care of his subordinate.

When Dean was free of all muck John turned his attention to Sam. The omega hadn’t looked at him since they got into the shower and John was a bit worried by the silence. He nudged Sam’s face up and kissed his nose lightly. Sam just gave him an odd look and looked down again. John frowned and finished cleaning his omega, finally turning his attention to himself while Dean took Sam to dry off.

Sam wasn’t ready to talk yet, he could see that his alpha’s were concerned but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He just wanted to be cuddled and given peace. His head was still a bit fogged by the heat but he could remember most of what he’d been feeling. Shame was crushing him like a ton of bricks.

He’d been fucking himself on his fingers while his alpha’s tended to each other. He hadn’t even tried to stop himself. He was disgusted by his own behaviour, even though he knew it was natural. He’d tried to force himself on the two men multiple times and they had been strong enough to resist.

Sam let Dean dress him and the three of them made their way down the stairs to have breakfast. Caleb stood up and approached him with a concerned look. “Sam! Are you alright?”

Sam nodded and allowed John to steer him to the table. The omega sat on his alpha’s lap and Dean sat beside them. The three were exhausted but they eagerly ate the cereal Bobby put in front of them, they hadn’t eaten much since Sam had gone into heat, only the occasional fruit.

Sam nibbled his cornflakes half heartedly, sighing when John tried to take over. He allowed the alpha to do as he pleased, submitting each time John lifted the spoon to his lips.

It wasn’t the heat that had him so bothered, Sam didn’t want to admit to himself what was burning into his skull, it was to painful to contemplate. When his heat had struck he hadn’t known, he’d just thought that Dean was making it easier, now he knew. More important was that his heat had made him desperate for something he’d pushed aside a long time ago; a family of his own.

That frightened him more than his eagerness to have sex, the thought that he could actually want these two men to impregnate him was surreal. He did want a family but he couldn’t have that, not with John and Dean, they would have to give up hunting and he knew they never would. He could never ask them to give it up anyway, it meant too much to them. More truthfully he didn’t want to hear them refuse, it would break his heart if they denied him children on account of the hunt.

Now that the idea was in his head he couldn’t shake it, having an alpha and a baby would be nice; a warm embrace to snuggle into at night and a beautiful bundle of light to raise in the day. Sam knew he’d have to let John find him another alpha if he wanted a baby.

There was a problem with that plan though; he’d probably never see Dean and John. They wouldn’t want to be around his alpha, his alpha probably wouldn’t like them hanging around either. Sam sighed as he realised that this was going to be a very hard decision, he wasn’t ready to leave his family behind.

Looking at the two alpha’s made him look passed his own selfish wants. Dean was young and could have any omega he wanted, why should he tie himself to Sam? John was equally attractive and had his fair selection of omega’s.

He wasn’t good enough for John and Dean, he never behaved right and he didn’t deserve to have them as his mates. He was far too much trouble for the alpha’s, and he felt it like the keen sting of a thorn in his foot. It would be best to get a new alpha, John didn’t want him anyway, he’d made that clear when he pushed the boy away during his heat, maybe if it was different they could make it work.

Sadly he watched John and Dean joke and laugh, and felt the hurt of emotional separation settling in his chest. He would have to ask for a new alpha soon, but for now he wanted to stay with the men who made him feel safest.

‘Just for a little while longer, just let me have them for a little while longer.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	13. Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :D long time no update! I keep telling myself I need to write but between my students competing and planning an overseas trip it's hard to find time and motivation at the same time.
> 
> In a happy note my next ABO story has a skeleton now! You can read it at the link below and tell me what you think!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793631/chapters/16274936

After breakfast Bobby was grumbling about replacing the mattress in Sam’s room because all the semen had soaked into it. John and Dean offered to go to town and get a new one. They decided to leave Sam in Bobby’s care for a few hours, because he was so exhausted.

So Sam watched his alpha’s drive away in the truck. Bobby pet his shoulder and said something about making a fire outside and doing a barbeque, then he went inside, leaving Sam alone. Sam sat mournfully on the porch, not noticing Caleb until the other omega was sitting beside him.

“Sam are you alright? I couldn’t keep an eye on you guys while you were in heat…..did your dad or Dean do something wrong to you? You seem a little off.”

Sam looked at his concerned face and shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand….you have an alpha…..”

“Try me.” Caleb said with a smile.

Sam sighed and turned to look at Caleb. “My dad almost knotted me….then he smelled me and he stopped...he pulled away...”

“So you think he didn’t want to mate with you?” Caleb replied with a knowing smile.

Sam shrugged and didn’t look at the other omega.

“You’re worried that if your dad doesn’t want to mate with you no one will? You’re wrong you know.” Caleb said lightly. “Your dad and Dean want to be with you, they don’t think you want them.”

Sam couldn’t find a response to that so he kept quiet and waited for Caleb to continue.

“I thought you didn’t want to mate with them either….John was talking to Josh the other day about your behaviour...your aversion to knotting.”

Sam blushed and drew his knees tightly to his chest. “My dad was talking to Joshua about it?”

“Well yea….you can’t expect him to figure out issues on his own! You have to remember that your mama was a beta; you’re John’s first omega mating, he’s bound to make a few mistakes. Joshua has more experience, it’s natural for John to turn to him for help.” Caleb nudged Sam. “The real question is why are you being so difficult?”

“I’m not being difficult!” Sam argued.

Caleb snorted. “Yea? Dean mentioned how smooth everything was going until John knotted you the other day; something bothers you about it. I admit it’s odd and not very comfortable, but it’s not worth pitching a fit over.”

“I just don't like it okay? It feels wrong and my dad hurts me when it happens.” Sam stropped.

“Yet you’re upset because your dad didn’t knot and mate you?” Caleb quirked an eyebrow. “I think you need to rethink how you feel about sex Sammy, but it doesn’t seem like it’s so bad for you.”

“I guess it’s okay at first….” Sam grudgingly agreed. “I just don’t want to get used to it….”

Caleb frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Dad’s gonna mate me off anyway….I don’t want to be used to him and Dean and then have to adjust again.” Sam confessed, looking around to see if Bobby and Joshua were nearby enough to hear.

The two alpha’s were chopping wood and building a big fire to barbeque on. Sam watched them and wondered if that was what he’d be doing, if he was an alpha.

“I suppose that makes a bit of sense...but what if they decide to mate with you? Will you happily bear their pups and be a good omega?”

“Pups?” Sam asked with a frown. “I can’t have pups till I’m older? My teachers said omega’s cycles are too irregular at first for pregnancy.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t get pregnant, it just means the timing will be interesting. You also have the joy of being able to get pregnant outside of your heat.” Caleb remarked with a wistful smile.

Sam gasped and stared in horror at him. “My dad said I couldn’t!”

Caleb raised a surprised brow. “You can. It isn’t likely to happen but it isn’t unheard of.”

“I could be pregnant….” Sam said in a small voice. “I’m not even mated and my dad might not-”

“Calm down Sammy…..you went into heat so I don’t think you are pregnant. Just as well too...”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked with a puzzled expression.

Caleb eyed him critically before he replied. “Your last heat wasn’t natural, it was a forced heat; if you got pregnant on it the pup would be sickly and weak, because your body wouldn’t be ready to support it.”

Sam felt nauseated, he could have had a sick pup if John had mated and bred him. Caleb put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him gently.

“Let’s go to the fire, it’ll be nice and cosy there. We’ve had enough serious talk.”

They walked over to the fire unaware that a serious talk was going on elsewhere in the area.

“So we agree? Sam’s ours and we’re not going to mate him off?” Dean eyed John critically.

John smiled and nodded calmly. “Agreed. Provided he agrees.”

“Good, then we can take our time with him….I think he’d prefer that.” Dean relaxed against his seat. “What about pups?”

John laughed and gave Dean a sly look. “I’ve had pups Dean, I don’t really think we need more. There’s no time when we’re hunting. We can’t keep Sam with us on hunts if he’s waddling all over the place; you want to leave him behind with Bobby and Ellen?”

Dean frowned and turned to look at his father. “Sam and I haven’t had pups….and you said we’d stop hunting someday.”

“Like I said Dean; there’s no time to be pupping now.”

“What if we want pups? Dad it’s not right to deny an omega the right to pups.” Dean said indignantly.

“I am the dominant alpha Dean, I’ll decide when the time is right. You and Sam are welcome to breed but not now, not while that demon is still out there somewhere.” John’s grip on the steering wheel tightened and his jaw twitched.

Dean sighed and leaned against the door. “I know you’re worried about the demon, but Sammy and I have been hunting for our whole lives. You at least got normal for a while….don’t you want that for us?”

John pulled the car over suddenly and turned her off. He took a deep breath and then another.

“Dad...I didn’t mean to-”

John grabbed Dean and pulled him close to hug and kiss. Dean relaxed into his dominant and waited for an explanation.

“I’m not saying no Dean...I’m just saying not now.” John murmured kindly. “I know it’s been hard for you boys, growing up into this life was a huge responsibility. I want you to have normal but you and Sam need to be safe first, your pups would be in danger if you have them now.”

“I know that dad...you always said we’d settle down after we waste this thing, but lately it doesn’t seem like that’s true.” Dean sighed. “You’re going to keep hunting even after it’s dead.”

John kissed his brow and nuzzled his neck. “Don’t try predicting the future Dean...I have you and Sam to think about...I have our family to think about.”

Dean tilted his head back for a kiss. “At least think about breeding with Sam, he’d want pups, he’s always wanted a big family.”

John nodded and drew away from his son. He started the car and pulled onto the road without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	14. Still Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been up to my ears in work and college and this trip I'm going on! Sue me for not updating sooner :) . I'm hitting the road in a few days but I'm going to try keeping up with my writing and maybe develop my next ABO story so that it's ready to post in December.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I hope I post again soon.
> 
> Fair warning: THIS CHAPTER HAS TRIGGERS!!!!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain between her legs until it crippled her. She fell hard against a tree with a groan of pain, grabbing at her swollen belly desperately. She knelt where she was and braced her hands on the ground. She forced through the pain with all her strength, and when it was over there was so much blood, but not a sound could be heard. Only her ragged breathing and soft whimpers cut through the silence of the forest.

Slowly she maneuvered herself onto her side to spoon the bloody mass on the forest floor. Tentatively she smiled and touched her nose to a tiny ear and licked over the nose and eyes. Still not a sound could be heard and she huffed in frustration; she just wanted to see those eyes open, to hear a little gurgle. Rising up on her haunches she turned the tiny form and pushed hard on the back.

Confused when it didn’t work she opened the tiny mouth and used her fingers to pull the fluid from within, then she struck the back hard once more; this time hoping a breath would be drawn. Nothing. She began to panic and looked around anxiously for some guidance or help but there was nothing, she’d run away from her mate and pack, she was alone.

She looked at the pup and tried again unsuccessfully to revive him. Her shrill scream of anguish guided her pack to her but it was too late.

Sam woke up to find Bobby and John awake and talking in hushed tones at the doorway. Their expressions were grave and Sam sat up to hear them better. Bobby looked at Sam over John’s shoulder and the alpha turned to his omega quickly.

“Go back to sleep Sammy, everything is gonna be fine.” John said quietly.

Sam hesitated before laying down and burying his face against Dean’s chest. He could hear tiny snippets of the conversation and they made his blood freeze.

“Just ran off-”  
“-so much blood….”  
“-it wasn’t alive-”  
“-stillborn….she’s heartbroken...”  
“Was over the due date-”

Sam shuddered and covered his ears. There was only one woman they could be talking about as far as he knew. Dean woke up and wrapped his arms around his omega tightly. Sam looked up wearily at him and Dean kissed his nose kindly.

The alpha looked at the other alpha’s and listened to their hushed conversation for a moment. Sam could see the moment Dean understood what had happened, his eyes hardened and he grit his teeth. Sam buried his face and rubbed a hand over his brothers chest. John closed the door and slowly approached them, he lay behind Sam and nuzzled his neck.

Sam whimpered and pulled away, not willing to take part in John’s seduction after the way he’d been treated during his heat.

“Sammy….please I just need to hold you and know that you are fine and healthy...I understand if you don’t want to do anything but please let me have this contact.”

John’s voice was so rough and hoarse, like he was choking back his words, that Sam felt compelled to look at his alpha. The man’s eyes were glossy and his cheeks were red from the effort to restrain himself.

Sam reached out a hand to touch John’s cheek and the alpha sighed shakily. Sam stroked his fingers through his father's hair and the man allowed a small tear to slip down his cheek. Dean made a soft sound from beneath the omega and Sam looked to find concern and understanding on his brother's face.

John sighed shakily and wrapped an arm around Dean. “You boy’s heard all that?”

Sam and Dean exchanged guilty looks before nodding silently.

John smiled sadly. “You know she’s going to need the support of the pack...she’ll be here soon and I want you boys to keep a low profile….especially you Sammy, stay with Caleb and Elanor, there’s no telling what Jo will be like around you three.”

Sam nodded and pet John’s cheek softly once more. The alpha leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Dean leaned over Sam to kiss John lovingly on the lips.

“We’re fine dad...Sam is safe, our future pups are safe...the most important thing we can do now is carry on building our relationship.” Dean murmured softly, dotting kisses along John’s jaw to lick and suck on his neck.

The older alpha growled deeply and carefully maneuvered over Sam to smother Dean in passionate kisses.

“Relationship?” Sam’s tiny voice interrupted them.

John and Dean separated and looked at Sam with identical smiles. John went on his all fours and Dean pulled Sam to sandwich between them.

“We were going to wait a bit to ask-” Dean started.

“Dean is now an official part of the claim, and we wanted to ask you if you’d be okay being fake bred for a day by him.” John interrupted with a look at Dean.

Sam felt his hopes fall and he looked away from the alpha’s sadly. “If it’s what you want.”

John nodded calmly and stroked Sam’s flank. “Good omega, go take a shower, we’ll be right there.”

Sam slid out from between them and went to the bathroom without complaint. Dean looked up in confusion and John immediately explained.

“I don’t want him to know about us mating with him just yet. If he knows he’ll try taking liberties with our authority and I won’t have that.”

“So you’re going to lie to him?” Dean said with a disapproving look on his face.

John scowled at his subordinate and shook his head. “No Dean, we’re just going to act normally and keep his learning up to speed. I don’t want a rebellious omega on top of everything else...especially if Jo is coming here for the next few months.”

“You can’t keep Sam from doing Sam things, it’ll kill him dad.”

“Doing Sam things will get him hurt, or killed faster, he’ll understand one day and so will you.” John replied quietly as he slid to sit on the edge of the bed.

Dean looked at the weary alpha and took a moment to observe him. John was going grey already and Dean could see the beginnings of wrinkles around the back of the man's neck. John leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked so old with that simple gesture, Dean felt winded by the reminder that his father wasn’t immune to all strains.

“Let’s go join Sam before he uses all the hot water.” John murmured before standing and walking out to the bathroom.

Dean sat still for a moment to regain his composure. He wasn’t sure how but they would find a way to get along and cope.

‘We have to.’ He thought sadly as he stood and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	15. Natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is twice as long as my usual chapters because I felt bad for taking so long to update, it's not like I've been busy I've just needed some time to myself recently and I felt guilty.
> 
> I wanted to explore the old ways in this chapter and I hope I nailed a natural transitioning for our boys, hopefully this chapter is enjoyable; I enjoyed writing it even though it kinda changes part of the future plot. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Jo and Garth were sitting silently in the backseat of Ellen’s truck. Jo wasn’t talking to anyone since her miscarriage, and Garth could do nothing but watch her fade. Ellen glanced at the mated couple every few minutes in her rearview mirror, she felt a lump in her throat when she caught Jo’s eye and found no sparkle of life or happiness there.

Jo broke the contact and looked forlornly out the window. Garth tentatively put a hand on one of hers, grimacing when she pulled away. She hadn’t allowed him any contact, and their bond was suffering for the lack of communication between the two. Ellen could only hope that they’d come right with each other.

‘Maybe being around Caleb’s babe will shock her out of this….’ Ellen thought sadly. ‘I just want her to be happy, is that so much to ask?’

They arrived in Singer Salvage and clambered out of the car on travel weary legs. The only ones greeting them were alpha’s. Jo scowled at the sight, knowing that the omega’s and pup were being kept safe from her. She followed Bobby inside and they sat down for a long and serious conversation.

Upstairs Sam and Caleb were holed up with Elanor while the alpha’s scoped Jo out.

Sam sat on the window bench while Caleb lay on the floor teasing his daughter, with colourful blocks and soft teddies. Dean had brought lunch just before Jo’s arrival and had warned them that they had to stay put; much to Sam’s annoyance.

The teenager watched Jo approach the alpha’s and felt a bad shiver down his spine; she wasn’t safe by his standards.

“Remind me; have I taught you how to work around John’s alphaness?” Caleb asked casually.

Sam turned to him with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“I mean have I told you how to get your way?”

More interested Sam moved to sit beside the older omega. “Tell me, it’d be so great to get out of trouble every now and then…..”

Caleb smiled and tousled Sam’s hair. “Remember that mating is your weapon, you control it whether the alpha admits it or not. If you don’t enjoy it, he doesn’t enjoy it.”

“That’s no use!” Sam said with a scowl. “How could I have anything to do with how much he enjoys it? How do I use that?”

“Well Sammy, you asked the right omega!” Caleb laughed. “An example of when I’ve used it is when I want something that I know I’m not allowed; just turn on the charm and watch nature work.”

“Isn’t that unfair to your alpha? Manipulating him like that?” Sam asked with a suspicious frown. “A teacher at school once told me that it’s wrong to withhold sex from a partner just because you disagree, and similar stuff is also not cool.”

“You're not withholding anything, you’re making a secret promise. It’s just like them using their alpha voices, our influence is just more subtle.” Caleb winked. “Try it out on Dean first, he’d be easier than John. You have sex appeal, use it Sammy, it’ll make your life so much easier.”

There were footsteps up the stairs and Dean walked in with a smile. “Hey Sammy, it’s okay for you two to come out now; we think Jo’s fine.”

“I smell smoke.” Caleb said wearily.

“We’re doing a big dinner and there’s not enough room to make it i the kitchen, a fire’s cooking outside, come get warm Sammy.” Dean held a hand out to Sam.

Sam glanced at Caleb who grinned and nodded. Sam accepted Dean’s hand and allowed the alpha to lead him outside with Caleb following.

Outside the alpha’s had once again built a large fire and set blankets out for the omega’s. Sam sat down beside Dean and smiled to himself. It felt like being at a summer camp, not that he’d ever been to one, but it’s how he imagined summer camp felt. Dean slid an arm around Sam and leaned in to kiss his jawline softly. Sam turned to look at Dean and pressed a shy kiss to the alpha’s lips.

“Dean make yourself useful and cut some more wood.” John said suddenly from behind the two.

Sam and Dean drew back from each other to look at John, then Dean stood and walked towards the fire. John watched to ensure his order was being followed before he lay down beside Sam. Sam sat still while the alpha ran his fingers up and down his arm, hoping John wouldn’t push him too much.

John gently seized Sam’s hands and pulled him down to lay against his broad chest. Sam awkwardly settled against the man and waited for John to start the conversation.

“Sammy how are you feeling?” John asked finally.

“Can’t you feel through the bond?”

“I want to hear it from you.” John answered promptly. “You seem a lot calmer than when we first got here...you listen to orders without complaint...you lay with me, more willingly than you used to...I’m just curious about how you feel about it all.”

Sam shrugged and plucked his alpha’s shirt moodily, this wasn’t what he wanted to discuss. He looked up toward Dean and felt his mouth water, the younger alpha was chopping wood topless, his muscles rippled and strained and sweat slid down his back. Sam licked his lips and tried to stifle the arousal he felt, but John felt it before he could.

The alpha huffed a laugh and nuzzled into Sam’s neck. “Wanna go upstairs and mess around later Sammy? You need to eat first, Bobby’s making sosaties for you with honeyed vegetables.”

Sam scowled at the alpha but didn’t speak. He didn’t want to ruin John’s good mood...just incase.

“If you’re good tonight we can talk about putting meat into your diet before your next heat.” John said calmly. “As a reward for adjusting to this so well...just remember your alpha may not allow you to keep eating meat when you mate.”

Sam stared gobsmacked at John. “Really? What do I have to do though?”

“Just be a good omega.” John smiled and went to join the older alpha’s for a few beers.

Sam was left to contemplate what John meant for a half hour before Dean approached with a plate of food. He handed Sam a plate and then sat down to munch his own food; a leg or two of barbeque chicken. Sam glanced over longingly at Dean’s plate, then caught Caleb's eye across the fire.

Swallowing hard Sam innocently shifted closer to Dean and rubbed his thigh against his brothers. Dean stopped chewing and looked questioningly at him. Sam smiled sweetly, looking up through his lashes, and slowly turned to look pointedly at the chicken by the fire. Dean followed Sam’s gaze and then looked at his brother in confusion. Sam licked his lips and gave Dean a cute pout, looking again at the chicken, and allowing his hand to slip over Dean’s thigh to squeeze the meaty flesh.

Dean looked at Sam’s hand, his face and then at the chicken by the fire. A look of understanding suddenly dawned on him and -with a sly look at John- he got up decisively. Sam watched hopefully as Dean got more chicken and told John that they were turning in early. John nodded and continued talking to Bobby and Ellen, apparently planning on staying with the others. Sam stood and let Dean guide him inside eagerly. He was thrilled to have finally gotten somewhere!

‘Thank you Caleb!’

Dean led him upstairs to their bedroom and sat down with him on the bed, handing Sam the plate of chicken. Sam didn’t waste a second polishing it off. Humming contentedly and rubbing Dean’s chest and shoulder appreciatively while the alpha preened. When he finished eating his fill Sam launched himself on top of Dean, and kissed him soundly in thanks.

Dean lay back and let Sam kiss him, clearly enjoying the one on one attention he was getting. Sam parted his legs to straddle Dean, the alpha squeezed his sides eagerly, and just as things became really heated the door opened and shut again.

“I thought this is what turning in early was code for.” John said amusedly, walking heavily towards them.

A large hand came to rest on Sam’s lower back and he looked over his shoulder at his top alpha. John smiled and leaned down to kiss his nose.

“Why this little rendezvous?”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks; Sam begging Dean to keep quiet and Dean guiltily trying to ignore the question.

“Dad?” Sam said softly, changing topics. “Can Dean have me tonight? Please?”

John thought about it, looking between his sons. “After I have you.”

John proceeded to nudge Sam so that he was back to chest with Dean, then he crawled onto the bed between his boys legs and kissed each of Sam’s ankles in turn. Carefully he made his way up Sam’s legs, kissing and nipping the pale skin that covered toned muscle. When he arrived at Sam’s belly he stopped, looking at Sam through his lashes John flicked his tongue into the sensitive belly button, and then laved a trail up to Sam’s jaw.

Sam trembled and gripped Dean’s hands to find some support, Dean squeezed his hands in response and nibbled his earlobe. John leaned against Sam with most of his body weight and slowly trailed a hand down to his chest. Sam groaned and pulled away when the alpha roughly pinched his nipples. Dean quickly licked his thumb and forefinger and applied the wet digits to the tender nipple.

John claimed Sam’s lips and the omega sighed softly into his mouth, kissing back tentatively. John smiled appreciatively and nuzzled Sam’s nose.

Dean’s free hand wandered down the side of Sam’s body to grasp his cock, causing the omega to jump. John ran a soothing hand over his chest and demandingly pressed his own cock against Dean’s hand.

Sam nervously looked over his shoulder to see Dean’s reaction, instead of anger he was calm and took John’s behaviour in stride. Dean maneuvered his hand around both their cocks and rubbed them together, drawing moans from the other two men.

John kissed Dean over Sam’s shoulder fully aware of Sam’s hungry eyes watching them. He glanced out the corner of his eye at the omega and winked playfully. Sam whimpered in response and wriggled out from between the two.

Dean was just stroking John now and Sam sat beside them panting and grinding his hips down against the mattress. After what had happened during his heat he hadn’t thought seeing his alpha’s together would be very arousing, but it was intense rough and alluring to the omega.

Dean bit John’s lip and the bigger alpha snarled at him. Sam cringed and drew away from them a little; weary of a fighting starting. Apparently a snarl was all Dean needed to be put in his place, he immediately winced and looked apologetically at John, who nipped his neck in response.

The two suddenly noticed Sam’s lack of involvement and turned to look at him. John frowned at him and reached out to pull him closer. Sam defiantly evaded John and slid off the other side of the bed. Exchanging secretive grins the two alpha’s stalked closer to Sam, who crept backwards into the open area of the room.

This was a new thrill for all of them, especially Sam who wasn’t sure what he was thinking trying to evade capture. When the alpha’s reached the edge of the bed they seemed to be exchanging silent words. Then Dean slowly climbed off the bed and went one direction, Sam watched him carefully, and while he was distracted John jumped and tried to grab him.

Sam ran for it the two alpha’s hot on his trail, without thinking he ran for the door, and all three of them streaked through the house. Their pack’s amused woots of laughter only made the whole thing more exciting and urged Sam to run faster. John’s fingers brushed his shoulder just as he got out the backdoor and he sped up; not willing to end the game so soon.

He ran for the woods and glanced over his shoulder to see the alpha’s were further behind him than expected. With a sly smile he slowed down a little, wanting them to catch up. Catch up they did and Sam laughed when Dean and John both managed to tackle him in the middle of a clearing.

He rolled onto his back and rubbed John’s chest firmly while the alpha kissed him hard, and forced his way between his soft thighs. All the excitement of the game had him unusually wet and John easily entered him; the pleasure making him growl lowly.

Dean huffed and whined beside them, until John lifted Sam up against his body so the omega was straddling him. Them Dean slotted himself behind Sam to rut against his back.

John had a hard grip on Sam’s hips to move him up and down but the pace was agonisingly slow, so with a deep breath Sam braced his hands on John’s shoulders, lifted himself up and then slammed down on his alpha’s cock. All three of them groaned and quickly adapted to the new twist.

Dean turned Sam’s face for a kiss and the omega pulled off of John to straddle his brother. Dean hitched Sam’s hips up and lowered him carefully onto his own cock. Sam keened as Dean began claiming him for the first time, Dean was everything he’d imagined; strong, willful and in tune with his omega. Dean lay him down on his back to thrust in earnest into Sam, over his shoulder Sam watched John approach.

The bigger alpha ran a hand over Dean’s flank and lay down on top of him. Dean grimaced suddenly and threw a filthy look over his shoulder at John. John just glared back and did something that made Dean hold very still. Curious as to what the alpha had done Sam leaned up to look over Dean’s shoulder, he dropped back with a moan a moment later; John was pressing three fingers inside of Dean, clearly intent on setting their pace.

Dean whimpered when John started to move, Sam wrapped his arms around the alpha to soothe him. Dean took a few minutes to relax but gradually he began thrusting into his omega again on his own. Sam’s eyes rolled back when Dean angled just right and hit his sweet spot. Sam’s channel tightened around Dean and the alpha’s knot quickly began to swell in response, causing Sam to gasp and writhe, trying to get Dean as deep inside as he could.

When Dean was completely knotted Sam shared a warm kiss with him and they nuzzled lovingly. John kissed Dean’s shoulder and smiled at Sam warmly; pride obvious in his eyes. John lifted himself up slightly, both hands coming to rest on Dean’s hips, and he gently ground against Dean until his own knot inflated.

When Dean and Sam untied they all lay there spent and sated, unable to find the energy to move back to the house. John was stroking Sam’s shoulder with his fingertips, lulling the boy to sleep easily, when there was a cracking sound from the treeline. Dean quietly got up and moved a little closer, Joshua and Bobby stepped into view and nodded casually at the alpha’s; there to keep a watch out for the night.

Dean curled up against Sam and John nodded his thanks to the other alpha’s, who turned and walked out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
